Narcissus
by KFG24
Summary: When you fall in love with your reflection, that makes you a narcissist. Does the term still apply when you fall in love with a person who looks exactly like you? This is a rarely updated collection of one-shots about the Kagamine twins. REWRITTEN
1. Narcissus

**KFG24**: Oh no! I deleted a bunch of chapters! But then I reposted them with all errors(mostly just the lack of spaces after commas)fixed. Or at least, I hope I got all of them...  
The other chapters that remain(not including _I Kissed a Girl_)will probably be deleted sometime in the near future unless someone would like to see them edited and reposted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Vocaloids. Not any of the ones appearing in this chapter, and not any of the ones that show up in later chapters of this collection.  
I do believe in some of the gods mentioned, but I certainly do not own them, nor do I own the myth of Narcissus and Echo that I based this chapter on.

* * *

_Narcissus_

There was once a sea god who had fallen in love with a pretty, green haired siren who had the most beautiful voice anyone had ever heard. After many months of courting the shy nymph, he was rewarded with her returned affections. Together they had two beautiful children whose golden hair rivaled that of the twin celestial gods, Artemis and Apollo. They named the newborn twins Rin and Len.

The twins were very close and could rarely be separated. Their beauty was only surpassed by their voices, which were just as lovely as, if not even more so than, their mother's. Their voices and looks earned them many admirers of both sexes, all of which were scared away by Rin's fearsome temper.

A particularly spiteful and jealous girl who lived in the same town as the twins told a few friends that the reason that she was rejected was because Rin and Len were involved in an incestuous affair. The friends passed on this information until the rumor had spread throughout the town.

After hearing the rumor, an outraged Rin claimed that it wasn't true, and that she and Len only loved each other as siblings, not lovers. "Let the gods bear witness to this claim and destroy me should I speak falsely!" She said.

Two years, later Rin died on a hunting trip with her brother.

In grief, Len became colder, and instead of apologizing for not returning the feelings of his admirers, he began to cruelly scorn them. With his beloved sister gone, he no longer sang happy songs and didn't socialize unless he absolutely had to. Len only found solace in solitude.

One day, as Len relaxed beneath a shady tree as he sang sadly, a nymph happened to see him. Her name was Neru, and she had been placed under a curse by the goddess Hera for talking too much and helping Zeus, ruler of the gods and Hera's adulterous husband, sneak away from Hera's wrath.

As soon as Neru saw the beautiful boy she fell in love with his beautiful voice and lovely face. But because of her curse, she could not tell him about these new found feelings, nor could she ask him why he sang such sad songs.

But her curse didn't prevent her from watching over him fondly.

_____

Len was out hunting when he heard a twig snap, Neru would have cursed at her own foolishness if she could have, but Hera's spell prevented her from doing so.

"Who's there?" The boy demanded to know. He was surprised to hear a voice that sounded like his departed sister's echo his words. "Rin?" He asked.

"Rin?" Neru repeated. She wondered who Rin was but, of course, she was unable to ask.

Could it be? Could it possibly be his twin returned from the dead? Or perhaps her spirit? "Rin..." He then repeated the words that had brought the wrath of the gods down on his sister. "I love you!"

Neru felt her heart pounding in her chest. This was her chance! She ran out from behind the thick bushes that she'd been using to hide herself and cried, "I love you!"

Len was shocked by the girl who'd come out of nowhere proclaiming her love for him. She had long blonde hair, almost the same shade as Rin's but with a more pronounced orange tint, golden eyes, and, like most nymphs, she was nude. Neru hugged him tightly, telling him she loved him over and over until he came to his senses and pushed her away.

"Go away." He snarled. "I can't love anyone. Especially not you!" He would only ever loved Rin, there was no room in his broken heart for anyone else.

Neru held back her tears until the young hunter had left. Hera's curse kept her from speaking anything other than what others had said previously, but it could not keep her from sobbing for her broken heart. The nymph stayed in the spot where she had landed after being shoved and wasted away until nothing but her voice was left.

Her voice that continues to echo our words even today.

_____

And as for Len, he doomed himself the day he rejected the advances of Persephone, goddess of spring and wife of Hades, who had a thing for beautiful young boys. Persephone, who had seen how cruel Len was to his other suitors, begged the love goddess, Aphrodite to teach Len what it was like to suffer from an unrequited love.

Aphrodite knew that Len already was suffering, but she also knew that the boy had to be stopped from breaking hearts as she was getting fewer and fewer sacrifices from his town, which was beginning to lose faith in love because of his cold rejections. "Let this boy who loves none but himself, waste away with want for his mirror image." She gave this blessing to one of her son's golden arrows of love before sending him away on his mission to punish Len.

In spite of Eros's blindfold, his arrows always struck true, and that day was no exception. Len never saw the arrow coming as he leaned forward over the deep lake for some water to quench his thirst. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Then, still wincing in pain, he looked at the lake again and saw, instead of his reflection, Rin.

Rin appeared to be smiling and spread her arms out to him, as if to give him a hug, he was sure it was just a figment of his imagination, but it looked so real! He couldn't help but lean forwards and try to hug her back...

It was a sad day when the town that had been the home of two beautiful twins found Len's body in the lake. "Stupid boy only loved himself." Some said. Which was in a way true. Because Len only ever loved his mirror image, his twin, his Rin.

What a narcissist.

* * *

**KFG24: **If you know the myth, Narcissus stared into a pool of water and, by the will of the gods, fell in love with his reflection, and he died from dehydration(if he took even a sip of water, the ripples would have destroyed his image), pining after his mirror image.  
But because I forgot how to spell his name, I looked it up on Wikipedia, and lo and behold, there's a version of the myth in which he had a twin sister! And in this version, Narcissus was in love with his sister, but she died, so when he saw his reflection, he was reminded of his sister and he fell in love. And really, doesn't that just _scream _Kagamine Twins? ^_^


	2. One Way Mirror

**KFG24**: Dude, when I reposted the last chapter, I totally forgot how to add new chapters. Yeah, it's been that long since I posted a new chapter. X,x;

This chapter didn't change much aside from spaces being put after the commas and a few words were changed. Other than that, it's exactly the same.

* * *

_One-Way Mirror_

I didn't notice it at first. Actually, it wasn't until I was done pulling my hair into it's usual ponytail that I saw it. Or rather, _her_. That's right, instead of my usual reflection, there was a girl in the mirror.

If it weren't for her being on the side of the reflective glass, we could be twins. Her face looked exactly like mine, except her eyes were a bit wider and her lashes were just a bit longer. And I was pretty sure that my nose didn't come to a cute little point like hers did. Her blond hair, which was maybe a shade or two lighter than mine, was just a bit longer and was held out of her face by a large white bow that resembled a pair of bunny ears and four little white barrettes.

She was a different person than me, so would it be narcissistic to say that I found her beautiful? Would it be considered wrong for me to have been so overjoyed when I heard that her last name was Kagamine too? Is it strange that I was so horribly depressed when I first realized that while I could see and hear everything from her side just fine, she could neither see nor hear me even when I screamed at her until my throat was sore?

Or am I just going insane? Perhaps that's it. My beautiful female reflection doesn't really exist, she is but a hallucination on my part. But if hallucinations, like dreams, come from our subconscious - what is mine trying to tell me? "You secretly want to be a girl." Is that it? I severely doubt it.

And besides, I have very good reasons to believe that this girl is real.

For one thing, my imagination is not vivid enough to show me something as horrifying as that girl leading a man - a man who was not, but should have been, me - into her bedroom and having sex with him.

It was like a train wreck - it was something that you didn't want to see, and yet you just couldn't look away. But while I couldn't stop staring, I could scream.

And so I did. Every time she kissed him, every time she threaded her fingers through his white hair, every time her hips met with his... I screamed not in anger, but in pain because I actually _felt _my heart breaking.

I wanted to die.

But not before he paid for defiling her like that.

I hadn't been sure that it would work, but I went through with my plan anyways. I found that bastard's reflection - a lovely woman with long silvery hair, red eyes, and a drinking problem - and I seduced her. Then, when we went back to my place, I grabbed a baseball bat that was left over from my childhood dreams of playing in the big leagues, and swung as hard as I could.

The first swing stunned her. The second knocked her unconscious. By the sixth strike she was dead, and yet still I continued until almost every single bone had been broken, and I was finally satisfied.

Getting rid of a dead body is harder than one would think, but it was doable. I chopped her up, put the parts into some garbage bags and took a walk around the neighborhood. The homeless starving animals thanked me.

My plan worked I'm pleased to say. I knew because of the way she was crying the next day. One of her friends, an older girl with long bubblegum pink hair tied up into curly pigtails, hugged her and my love buried her face in her chest as she clung to her for comfort. My blood boiled in rage, how dare she... That girl was _mine _damn it! That should have been me comforting her! Me!

Oh, but one good thing come of that; I finally learned the name of my reflection - Rin. A cute name for an even cuter girl.

Finding the pink haired girl's counterpart wasn't hard at all, he was a good friend of mine. And I _do _stress the 'was'.

His death was different because I used a less physical method. Poison is less messy than blunt force. The boy ate so much that it seemed more likely that he inhaled his food instead of actually chewing and swallowing. I highly doubt that he ever noticed that the nice meal I had prepared for him was loaded with enough sedatives to cause ten people to overdose. Though who knows, perhaps the drugs added to the flavor.

I dealt with his body the same way as I had my first victim's. Though I was very surprised when he started screaming as I began sawing off his leg. I suppose his eating habits made him a bit more resistant to poison. But a quick, though sloppy, slash across his throat silenced him in no time.

_____

Killing soon became quite the chore, though I can't say I didn't enjoy it to a degree. My Rin was most beautiful when she cried, and I had never really liked my former friends all that much anyways so, in a way, I was happy to kill them.

"Goodbye." I awoke with a start at that. My Rin was speaking! But why was she saying goodbye? I hope there isn't another person with her, or I may have to kill them...

But when I looked into the mirror, the only person with my female counterpart was Rin herself. And she was saying goodbye to her apartment.

She was leaving.

Before I knew what I was doing, I began pounding on the glass that separated us. "No! Rin! Don't go! Rin look at me! Look at me! Look only at me! Rin!"

And she turned. Did she see me? Could she see me now? "Rin!" I called again. She came back to her side of the mirror and dropped down to her knees, kneeling on the floor just as I was. She stares hard into the mirror as if she can see something if only she looks hard enough. Oh yes, oh god yes! Please look just a bit harder Rin! See me!

And I suppose she does see me because she suddenly falls back with a gasp. "Who... Who are you?" She wonders aloud.

And I answer. "I'm Len Kagamine! And I love you Rin!"

She looks shocked. "R-really..." She doesn't believe me.

"Yes!"

She laughs a bit. Oh now I'm confused... Do I love my beautiful crying Rin or my cute happy Rin more? "And what if I don't love you back?" She asks.

I frown. How can she say that? It's not she has anyone else to love now - I took care of that. And judging by the look of terror on her lovely face, I said that aloud. Oops.

And now she's moving away from the mirror as if it's cursed or something. "Oh Rin, come back... I was kidding."

I press my hand against the glass and - oh my god it's going through. I'm so happy, now I can touch my Rin! I can be with her! I can- Ow! Rin has a baseball bat. I suppose I'm not extremely surprised to notice that it's the same as mine... We _are _mirror images after all...

But really, I didn't expect it to hurt so much as she used the bat to break my arm! It's when I'm trying to pull my arm back that she decides to lift the bat one final time.

The mirror shatters and the small pieces fly at me. I scream as small shards of broken glass get in my eyes, and I scream even louder when I realize that by severing our connection, my Rin also severed my broken arm.

And it's not too terribly long before I've bleed out onto the floor, forever dying the cream colored carpet crimson. And then after that, it only takes about a week for people to start to calling the police to complain about the smell. And it's only an hour or so after the first complaint that the police are writing me off as one of the strangest cases of suicide ever.

* * *

**KFG24**: I hate the end. But I had fun writing about killing the other Vocaloids(Len killed Haku and Ted so as to kill Hakuo and Teto, for those of you who didn't get that). ^_^  
But yeah, this was basically just written because I've been wanting to write about them being on opposite sides of the mirror ever since I began this compilation/just 'cause I wanted to update. So that's why it turned out crappy.

Originally I said that Len killed Haku to kill Dell. But that's because I forgot about Hakuo(I don't like Hakuo). Hakuo is, of course, Haku's gender bent form/Mikuo's Voyakiloid.


	3. Valentine's Day

**KFG24**: ...I freakin' hate Valentine's Day. Too commercialized...

Meh. Anyways, this is the Valentine's Day chapter I wrote last year. I _thought_ I'd forgotten to save it on my compy when I deleted the chapter from ff.n, but I lucked out(turns out I saved it and _Melt_ on the same file)so here it is. -,-;  
It's pretty much the same as it was last year except that the ending was changed a bit.

* * *

_Happy Singles Awareness Day!_

_'Happy Singles Awareness Day!' _Len thought bitterly as he walked down the halls. Red, pink, and white streamers and paper hearts everywhere! Even worse were all the lovey dovey couples that he passed on the way to his next class. It's not that Len was jealous, he could easily get a girlfriend if the avalanche of chocolates that poured out of his locker every year said anything, but he didn't want those girls or their chocolates.

Len wanted chocolate from only one person... Unfortunately, all he'd ever get from her was obligation chocolate.

Because that girl would _never _give him homemade chocolate since she was his twin sister. And if that wasn't reason enough, then a _really _good reason would be that that girl was Rin. And Rin didn't give _anyone_ homemade chocolates. Mostly because she had a tsundere personality; but partly just because she couldn't cook to save her life.

Also, Rin hated Valentine's Day and all it's commercialism. "What's the point?" She once asked him. "So it's 'a celebration of love'. What, do you love your significant other more that day than any other? I don't get it."

So why had he caught her in the kitchen pouring chocolate into little heart-shaped molds last night?!

_____

"I just felt like it."

_'So why are you blushing like that?! And what's with that cute, shy girl pose?! Stop it! It's not you!' _He had thought, not realizing that he'd voiced those thoughts until Rin grabbed him and pulled him down so that they were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" She growled. Her eye twitched a bit, a good indicator that Rin was about to snap. And who better to take her anger out on than her beloved younger brother?

Len glared back. "What if I am?" Len was normally the more passive of the two. But there were times when he was every bit as hot headed as his sister. Unfortunately, this stubbornness usually meant that he'd be in worse condition than if he had just let Rin have her way in the first place.

____

School was almost over now, and she still had not to spoken to him since the previous night. And even though it wasn't as bad as it had been, the slightly swollen area around his eye still stung quite a bit. But did Rin feel bad at all? Probably not. Though every time he saw Rin limp off somewhere he felt a pang of guilt.

"Hey, Kagamine!" Both twins looked up at the same time. "Er, I meant Len-kun."

Len got up and walked over to the doorway of the classroom. A cute girl with pink hair in twin curled pigtails and big red eyes stood there. "Ah!" She stared at him as if she hadn't expected him to be there. "Ummm... Please accept this!" She held up a small box, covered in shiny red wrapping paper and a large white bow, obviously expecting him to take it.

Len sighed.

_____

"What happened Teto-chan?" Defoko asked in her airy voice.

"He... He said... He said that he's not accepting any chocolates this year!" Teto's lip quivered a bit before she began tearing into her box of chocolate with a determined look.

Her purple haired friend was shocked. "Teto-chan! What-"

"I'm going to eat all these chocolates myself! Give me yours too! If he didn't accept mine, he's not gonna take your chocolates either!" The gluttonous girl exclaimed as she shoveled chocolate in to her mouth.

"Teto-chan... You wanted this to happen, didn't you?"

Teto gave no response and Defoko just sighed in resignation before handing over her chocolate. It hadn't been made for Len as Teto thought, but after seeing Akaito begging Akita Neru for chocolate, she no longer felt like giving them to the red haired boy.

_____

They walked together in silence. "You still have that chocolate." He suddenly said. Rin wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

Without bothering to look at him, though she could feel his eyes on her, she answered. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Rin frowned. Should she tell him the real reason? No, definitely not. Len would tease her for sure! But maybe there was a way to tell the truth without telling him everything…

"The boy I was going to give them to isn't accepting chocolates."

"Maybe he's just waiting for someone specific to him chocolate." Len said with a shrug, thinking about his own reason for not taking any chocolates.

Rin suddenly stopped walking so Len stopped too, he figured that her leg hurt from him kicking it so hard during their fight, but before he could ask, she put a box in his hand, pulled him to her, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry about the taste." Is all she said before walking off, trying - and failing - to keep her self from blushing.

Len stared after her, unable to fully comprehend what was going on until she was out of sight. "Eh? Eh?! R-Rin!" But she was long gone so Len just sighed and opened the box. Inside were the chocolates that his sister had made the night before.

Somewhat hesitantly, the blond picked up a piece and sampled it. Only to almost choke on the chocolate in surprise.

Rin had lied to him. Those were the best chocolates that Len had ever were sweet, with a strong, but not disgustingly so, hint of bitterness. Just like the girl who made them.

Though he couldn't really say that Rin was slightly burnt.

* * *

**KFG24**: So much sap I could have enough maple syrup to last the rest of the year at least.


	4. A Funny Baby Story

_A Funny Baby Story_

"Step away from the ice cream!"

"It's calling to me! It wants me to eat it!"

"No!"

Miku watched Meiko step on Kaito's back and strangle him with his scarf. Kaito flailed pathetically under her. His legs were kicking frantically, one hand at was his neck, trying to keep some distance between his neck and the blue fabric, and his other hand alternated between waving around in the air in a silent but desperate plea for help, and reaching out for the carton of Hagen Daaz that sat on the counter.

She sighed, perhaps she should have stayed with the twins and watched them play their game rather than volunteer to help put away the groceries.

Luka came back to the kitchen and frowned at the scene before her. The pink haired woman heaved a sigh and put the troublesome ice cream in the freezer before putting the lock on it. Kaito let out a wail of despair and stopped struggling.

Meiko tied him up with his scarf and kicked him out of the kitchen. Literally.

"Here Miku, put these away for me please. And don't start eating them yet, it's almost time for dinner!" Miku wiped away the drool that had begun to accumulate at the corner of her mouth and took the leeks. Luka laughed a bit when she saw the girl kiss the vegetables before putting them away in the fridge. Shaking her head, she returned to her task of unpacking the bags.

"Huh? What's this?" She wondered aloud as she pulled out a small rectangular box. "Ah! Wh-what..." Meiko noticed the box she held and snatched it away with a grin.

"Oi! Rin-chan! I didn't forget to get that embarrassing thing you wanted!" From the living room they heard the loud racing game pause.

"What embarrassing thing?" A boy asked. There was a loud thud and Len cried out in pain as Rin ran to the kitchen.

The blond girl was very flustered. "Nee-san! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Meiko laughed and handed her the box. "And I didn't. I was just making sure you knew I had it."Rin rolled her eyes and stormed down the hallway, obviously annoyed.

"Wh-what was that?" Miku voiced the question that everyone had been asking in their minds.

"You'll find out soon enough..." The brunette smiled to herself.

_____

Sure enough, while Luka and Kaito were making dinner there was a sudden scream, followed closely by a, "Damn you Len!"

The poor boy had no idea what his sister was so angry about until Meiko slung an arm around his shoulders and, after taking a swig of sake, said, "Congratulations, you're a father."

Of course, Meiko had been drinking for quite a while now so it sounded more like, "Congradz, you-yure a faaaver."

It took everyone a moment to figure out what she had said, but when they did...

"E-Eh? No way!"

"Len! How could you do that to poor Rin-chan?!"

"I-I didn't... Please tell me you're lying Nee-san!!! Eh?! You're already asleep?!"

"Ah... They grow up so fast; I remember taking Rin and Len to school for the first time like it was just yesterday..."

"You sound like an old man Kaito-san..."

"...I think I'll help myself to some of Meiko-san's sake..."

"I think you need to calm down Miku-chan... I don't think Len-kun can breathe..."

"Calm down? I can't calm down!!!"

"Gurgle..."

"What's going on?"

"Akita-chan! Haku-san! Dell-kun! What are you doing here?"

"You invited us over for dinner, remember?"

"Th-thank you very much for the invitation Kaito-san..."

"Why's Miku choking Len?"

"Ah. It seems that Len-kun got Rin-chan pregnant..."

"What?! No! Move over Miku!"

"I-I'm so happy for them!"

"Stop trying sis, you're never happy."

**KFG24**: It's so short... So painfully short!  
Now since it may have been a bit confusing, here's what happened in this chapter: Meiko bought Rin a pregnancy test, Rin tested positive, and the father is Len(of course). Miku gets pissed('cause Miku seems to believe that she needs to protect her 'little sister' in some PVs)and tries to kill Len via strangulation. Kaito is surprisingly calm, Luka and Gakupo get drunk, Meiko is already drunk and passed out, and then the fanmade Vocaloids: Neru Akita, Dell Honne, and Haku Yowane show up for dinner. Akita helps Miku('cause she's jealous)and Dell and Haku sit back and watch.

This was actually inspired by a dream I had about Len having to dress up as Rin and perform on stage, lip-syncing her songs, and worrying about what everyone would think if they knew that Rin was pregnant, or, even worse, what would they think if they found out who the father was.  
All the others were giving the twins the cold shoulder, though they were nice enough to explain to the oblivious fans that Rin and Len weren't performing together because they were fighting.  
The only reason I knew all this is because my mind is weird, and sometimes when I dream, I dream in mostly text. It's like reading fan fiction and sometimes there are illustrations.


	5. Bitter and Hot Spice!

_Bitter and Hot Spice!_

Surely he was kidding... Yes, that's all it was. Len was just playing a trick on her! She must have beaten him up recently. Len always used his superior intelligence to get back at her when she used the fact that she was much stronger than him to get what she wanted.

Yes, that kiss... It meant absolutely nothing!

"That's right... It meant nothing. Len... Len was just playing around..." Rin curled up around her pale yellow pillow. "But," she whispered to herself. "why don't I believe that?"

_'Because there's no way any brother in his right mind would kiss his sister just to get back at her!' _Her mind screamed._ 'Because wasn't that kiss just a bit too passionate to be a joke?! Because Len would never do something like that as a __**joke**__!' _

Because, because, because. She thought of a million 'because's and yet she was still trying to reassure herself that Len had been kidding. And she just starting to feel better when, just as she was walking to the bathroom take a shower, her mind whispered to her again.

_'Because you enjoyed that far too much for it to have been just a joke.' _She ran into the bathroom and was just able to push the toilet lid up before hot bile raced up her throat and out her mouth. And as the contents of her stomach resurfaced, so did memories of the previous night.

_Rin awoke to see a pair of light blue eyes identical to her own staring down at her, "Len?" was all she had time to say before his mouth came crashing down on hers. The kiss last for what seemed like an eternity before he finally lifted his head. _

_"I love you." He whispered and leaned in for another kiss. _

_"No! No Len!" He ignored her cries. "K-Kaito! Kaito-sensei!" _

_He looked at her suddenly and she felt as if she was being pinned down by his intense gaze rather than by his hands. "Why…? Damnit, why can't you be satisfied with just me?!" She couldn't find her voice and stared up at him horrified. She barely noticed that she was crying, but she could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Why Rin?" He asked again. And still she could say nothing. _

_He left after that and she rolled over on her side and held her pillow close to her as she buried her face in it and cried._

She was startled out of her thoughts by a hand rubbing her back reassuringly. "Are you alright?" Rin didn't look to see who it was; she had heard that voice her whole life. It was him. It was her twin. How was she supposed to have known that he'd seen her as anything but that?

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "I'm sorry." Rin felt her eyes watering up again and she shook her head. He sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry." He repeated. And then he left. And then Rin cried.

_'Does she hate me now?' _The words ran through his mind on repeat as he leaned against the now closed bathroom door. He could hear Rin throwing up again and choking on her tears. A part of his mind was screaming in rage that it wasn't fair how she'd snubbed him like that. Len was hurting too! Rin would never know how much it hurt for him to love her even when he knew that she didn't return his feelings. And did she know how it would hurt even more knowing that she now hated him? Of course not!

But he couldn't bring himself to really blame her. Sure, he could blame Rim for many things: falling for her teacher, always taking the last cookie in the cookie jar when they were kids, stealing his snacks - but he could never blame her for not loving him the way that he loved her.

The shower turned on and Len went to his room, he'd only stayed to make sure Rin didn't pass out or something. _'I could have resisted a bit longer,' _he decided. _'if I hadn't heard that...' _

That's right, if he hadn't heard that proposal, he might not have walked into Rin's room and broken the pretty blue picture frame that held a photo of her and the man he couldn't help but hate for stealing his sister. And really, he still could have left without Rin knowing that he'd ever been there but then she had to wake up at just that moment! It was her eyes that made him do it, if he hadn't seen those blue eyes that were somehow brighter and more beautiful than his(even if everyone said that they were exactly alike)he wouldn't have kissed her. He wouldn't have told her his horrible secret. He wouldn't have destroyed his relationship with his sister that he had never seen as a sister.

It was the middle of the afternoon, but he still laid down on his bed and rolled over on his side, shutting his eyes with the intention of going to sleep. And so he did.

_"Rin-chan... You're going to graduate soon." Said the blue haired man as Len watched from the slightly ajar door._

_"That's right." The cute blonde girl responded with a nod. _

_"I was wondering if... After that time..." He seemed to be uncertain of what he wanted to say. "Rin, please marry me!" _

_Rin gasped and stammered for a bit, unsure about her answer. "Yes!" She finally exclaimed and her teacher embraced her and kissed her. Len tore his eyes away and woke up. _

The boy's eyes snapped opened and he grimaced. Fate was too cruel to remind him that he could never propose to Rin like that. To remind him that since their father was dead, he'd be the one walking her down the aisle. He'd be the one giving her away. Even though he'd much rather kidnap the bride instead.

Really though, even crueler than fate was Morpheus, the Greek god of dreams. He constantly sent Len dreams of Rin underneath him making such sweet sounds as he did the same things he did to Miku and Meiko, only with actual feeling. Those dreams always turned into nightmares when dream-Rin began screaming Kaito's name in ecstasy.

_"No! No Len! K-Kaito! Kaito-sensei!"_

Was he really that horrible that she'd call for the teacher as if she needed someone to rescue her? He chuckled darkly at that. Of course he was; he was a monster. Yes, he was the evil monster, Rin was the beautiful princess, and that damn Kaito was her knight in shining armor.

"Well," he murmured. "I guess that means I can't play _Mario_anymore-I'll feel too sorry for Bowser to kill him."

He heard the shower turn off, and a few minutes later, he could also hear Rin walking back to her room. He heard the footsteps stop abruptly outside his door and he imagined her outside the door, hair still dripping wet, one hand raised as if to knock softly on his door, her other hand holding her towel closed, while water droplets that still stubbornly clung to her slid down her arms and her lovely long legs.

Before he could even think to call out to her, a vision flashed before his eyes. An vision of him throwing open the door and pinning her to the wall and kissing her as no one had kissed her before. The vision showed his hands moving all over her body as she responded to his kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as the towel she'd been clutching to her fell, and revealed-

"Oh God. I really _am _a monster." He whispered to himself, all too aware that the object of his affections was still standing outside his door. And so he waited, heart pounding as if it wanted to leap out of his chest, until he heard his twin's soft sigh as she continued back to her room. Her sanctuary. Her sanctuary that he had violated. Honestly, what had he been thinking?! A monster with both a heart as heavy with sin like his could never enter a holy place like that without tainting it.

Tainting it like he had tainted his goddess.

Truly Len knew better than anyone else that Rin could never forgive him. Because he and Rin did everything together; and how could she forgive him if he couldn't forgive himself?

**KFG24**: I'm probably going to do another _Spice!_-based chapter, hence why I didn't just title this chapter _Spice!_ and get it over and done with...


	6. Why Don't You Call Me Yet?

_Why Don't You Call Me Yet?_

"Maybe..." She sniffed. "Maybe he doesn't love me anymore..."

_'I'm sure you've got the wrong idea.' _

"Maybe it's because I can't speak well?"

_'You speak fine Rin. It's not your fault if you sometimes get flustered.'_

"Or because I have a bad mouth sometimes?"

_'There's nothing wrong with that. People are just shocked when they hear such foul language from one with such a cute face.' _

"Or because I get jealous a lot?"

_'__**Everyone**__ gets jealous sometimes. __**I'm**__ jealous right now, can't you tell?' _

"Or because I'm childish?"

_'Personally, I __**love **__the side of you that acts like a spoiled brat. I want to spoil you even more.' _

"Or because I'm short?"

_'Now you're just being stupid...' _

"Or because I don't have a sexy body?"

_'What's wrong with your body as it is now? I like you as you are! If he can't appreciate you then why should you give __**him **__your heart when you could give it someone like __**me**__?' _

"Oh, I know! It must be because I sometimes lose control."

_'Please stop crying. That bastard isn't worth your tears. He never has been.' _

"I-I'll change." She swore as she stared at her phone, as if the phone were keeping him from calling somehow and saying such things would make it stop blocking his call. "I swear I will! I'll change myself..." When the phone does nothing, she drops it and pulls her knees up to her chest.

_'Don't! You don't need to - you're already perfect! Never change Rin. Please...' _

"He won't call me..." She mumbles into her knees as she curls up into an even tighter ball.

I open my mouth to reply, to say that he's an idiot, to tell her how I feel, to voice my thoughts, but then her cell phone begins to vibrate on the bed as it blasts a ringtone - _his _ringtone - to inform us that he's calling in spite of all Rin's doubts.

Rin stares at the phone for a while and I swear for a moment that I can read her mind. _'What? What? It can't be... Is it really him?' _

Finally she picks up with an unsure "Hello?"

Seeing her smile after all that crying is like watching the sun break through the clouds after a horrible storm. It warms my heart for a brief moment to see her happy again. And then it breaks because I remember that even though she's looking right at me, that smile isn't for me. Not anymore. Rin hasn't smiled at me like that in years.

It seems that for the past couple of years, all her smiles have been only for that guy.

Damnit... He doesn't deserve her! Especially after all the stupid things Rin was saying earlier.

"Right! Okay... Yes! I'll be there in just a few minutes! See you then!" She blushes and then whispers, "I love you." She then beams as he replies.

God I hate him.

Rin jumps off the bed and removes the large t-shirt she was wearing and replaces it with tights, a black miniskirt, her favorite powder blue blouse, and a jacket. "Bye Len!" She exclaims as she hugs me before running out of the room. I follow and sit on the couch to watch her leave. I wish I could stop her.

She's just about to slip on her shoes when she notices me. She leans over and plants a kiss on my nose. "I love you." She smiles and leaves then.

"Meow."

_'I love you too.' _

**KFG24**: I bet you never would've guessed that Len was a cat! ^_^ And honestly, neither would I. ^_^;  
I just got the idea suddenly and was like, "Well, why not?" And yeah… I should've made him a dog since I've been watching PutinP's series too much(too much PutinP? Blasphemy!).


	7. Melt

_Melt_

I wake up to the screech of my alarm clock, but instead of getting up and ready to go, I just roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. My brother is leaving today. He's going away to some far away place and we'll no longer be together. And as much as I want to hate him for going away - I can't.

I love him. I'm _in _love with him.

I know that most girls who claim to have feelings for their siblings are just said to be 'in love with being in love', but that's not the case here at all! I really, truly love Len with all my heart. But I can't tell him that. Partly because he's my brother, partly because I think I'd melt in embarrassment if I did.

"Rin?" My mother calls with a slight rap on the door. "Your father and I have to leave now, will you see Len off for us?"

_'No!' _I want to scream. _'I refuse! I'll never let him go!'_Unfortunately my mom isn't a telepath so she can't hear my mental shrieks. Really, just thinking about watching him on the train as it leaves the station, I feel like someone's ripping my heart out of my chest!

"Rin? I know it's hard honey, but-"

"Yeah." I finally answer emotionlessly. "I'll go with him to the station. Have a nice day Mom." If she suspects something, she doesn't say anything.

I continue to lie motionless in bed long after she leaves. I wonder if Len's awake yet? As if to answer that question, Len suddenly knocks on my door. "Rin? You're awake, right? Hurry up and get dressed! I have to go soon!"

"Don't remind me." I grumble as I finally pull myself out from under the covers. I don't bother with changing my shirt, which is white with long sleeves, and pull on a pink skirt that was lying on the floor nearby. Why should I dress up prettily when Len's not going to notice because he's too busy deserting me?

For a while I stare at my reflection, wondering what I should do with my hair since my usual white ribbon has gone missing, when Len walks in. Funny - that door should be locked. He lets out an exasperated sigh at my somewhat bedraggled appearance before grabbing a nearby brush and forcing me to sit down on my bed. The mirror is just across the room from where I'm sitting and I can see - and feel - Len running the brush through my hair. He continues until he's satisfied with the amount of tangles he's gotten rid of and takes my hair and starts braiding part of it.

It's funny, Len's a boy but he's the one who always does my hair. I can't braid to save my life. But I suppose I can salvage some of my feminine pride by reminding myself that Len's no good with make-up. Of course, then the logical portion of my brain reminds me that Len is a boy and doesn't really have any use for such knowledge, thus sending my feminine pride down the drain.

"Done." He finally says. And he walks away.

Don't leave me.

Always stay by my side.

I can't live without you.

Those phrases are all so cliché and worn out from too much use in romance novels. They describe me perfectly. I sigh and follow him, almost forgetting to grab my bag on the way out.

Seeing Len with his big duffel bag, standing by the door looking like a puppy eager to go on a walk annoys me. I'm not sure if it's because he looks so happy to be leaving, or if it's because I feel so damn selfish for trying to keep him from accomplishing his dreams. Upon seeing me he grins and I can practically see a tail wagging excitedly behind him.

_____

Len says we're walking so that we can spend a little bit more time together, but neither one of us is saying anything so what's the point? "Shit." Eh? Len almost never swears. But before I can point that out to him, I feel it too. A fat, cold, wet droplet.

It's raining. Great. Well at least the weather matches my mood now. "C'mon!" He grabs my arm and pulls me over to a store with a roof that sticks out enough for us to rest under it without getting wet.

"Ow! What's the hurry? It's just rain!" I exclaim, more than just a bit annoyed. It's not until he hands me his jacket that I remember that this particular shirt is practically invisible when it gets wet. "Oh! Ummm... Thanks."

"Damn weather report said it'd be sunny today." He mumbles.

"No, they said it would be pouring today. It's going to be sunny _tomorrow_." He looks startled and starts grumbling to himself about something or other, taking breaks to glare at the dark clouds as if their to blame for his mistake.

"Did you bring an umbrella?"

"Didn't you?" Stupid question, of course he didn't, he didn't know it was going to rain. He shakes his head and I blush, we'd be sharing an umbrella... That thought would be _so _much more romantic if I had something other than this damn collapsible umbrella!

But I pull it out anyways. As much as I'd like to make Len get sick and have to delay his departure, I don't really care for being wet myself. Len frowns at the orange umbrella. "It's not very big..." I stick my tongue out at him. "Oh well, we can still share it, right?"

______

Hold me.

Kiss me.

I want to say before he leaves but my tongue feels thick and clumsy, I can't even say goodbye.

Len smiles at me. _'Well at least __**someone's**__ happy.'_ I think as I stand there trying not to cry as I hand him back his jacket. It hasn't stopped raining, but my umbrella should keep me mostly dry.

"Hm? Oh, you can keep it. Call it a parting gift." He says and drapes it around my shoulders.

A women's voice announces over the intercom that it's time for stupid Len to get on his stupid train.

"Len..." My voice sounds so quiet.

I sigh as my brother hugs me goodbye. "Goodbye Rin, try not to miss me too much, okay?" And then he kisses me! Oh my god, he's kissing me! On the lips! Does that mean... He shoves something into one of the jacket's pockets, winks at me, and runs off before I can react.

I put the jacket on before checking the pocket. My search leads me to a small green box with a silver necklace that has a cute treble clef-shaped pendant hanging off it.

_____

Len sighs as he rubs plays with the ribbon he stole from Rin. Then he almost jumps in surprise when he hears his phone ring. "Already? Usually she's slower about these kinds of things..."

"You suck." His sister tells him as soon as he picks up.

He laughs. "Yeah, I love you too Rin."

* * *

**KFG24:** Yay~! I got to fix the things about this chapter that have always bugged the crap out of me! ^_^


	8. White's Day

**KFG24**: Originally I had it so that Kaito gave Miku a ribbon, but pretty much all the fics in the Vocaloid section that aren't Kagaminecest are KaitoXMiku. So I gave KaitoXMeiko some love. Seriously though, we're totally spamming the Vocaloid section with RinXLen... I'd be more annoyed about this development if I wasn't so obsessed with the couple myself...  
Honestly, and I was freaking out about how people would flame me if I posted a story that promotes twincest... The me of now laughs at the me of the past and her crappy _Spice!_-based fic.  
_White's Day!_

"What was the point of that?"

Kaito almost jumped out of his seat in surprise. He hadn't realized that the boy was there until he spoke. "What was the point of what Len-kun?" The blue haired man asked with a kind smile.

Len frowned as if it should be obvious. "The ribbon. You gave Meiko nee-san a ribbon and she looked happier about it than she did when I gave her that teddy bear."

"You don't know about white ribbons Len-kun?" The boy shook his head and Kaito patted the couch cushion beside him. Len seemed somewhat annoyed by the silent request, but he sat down anyways.

"You see," Kaito began, "the custom was that a man would give a white ribbon to the woman he loves, and-"

"And if a woman received a ribbon from a man she had feelings for, and he tied it on for her, their love would last forever." Gakupo finished with a smile as he entered the room.

Len blinked. "So Kaito-nii is in love with Meiko nee-san, and their love is going to last forever?" The older Vocaloids nodded eagerly. "…That's stupid."

Gakupo looked crushed by his lack of belief. "Mou, Len-kun, you don't particularly care for traditions, do you?" The boy's only response was a shrug.

Kaito saved the samurai's feelings from being hurt even more by saying, "You know Len-kun, it doesn't always mean love anymore. Sometimes the giving of a white ribbon represents friendship."

"...So basically, you just give a white ribbon to someone you want to be with forever?"

The men exchanged glances. "I never thought of it like that, but yes, I suppose that it could mean that." The blue haired one said after thinking it over for a moment.

"Oh." The blond smiled, making them think that he understood. However, the smile quickly disappeared and he left the room. "That's even stupider."

Len laughed to himself when he heard them start crying about how he'd never understand love. "I understand love fine, I just don't like this holiday." He mumbled to himself.

_____

"I hope you're feeling better." Rin growled as she took off her shoes.

He blinked. "Huh? O-oh yeah! Um... I'm-" he faked a cough, "just fine. I still don't really-" more fake coughs, "feel great, but, I'm alright." He coughed again, just for good measure.

His sister narrowed her eyes at him. "Gee Len, you didn't fake getting sick just so you wouldn't have to go to school on White's Day, did you?" He had. But Rin didn't need to know that.

"N-no Rin! I'm really sick! I feel horrible! I feel-" He didn't get any farther because Rin decided that a nice massage with the Road Roller would make him feel better. This author is not quite sure how she got it in the house, but Rin makes the improbable possible. Or whatever the saying is.

"I feel even worse. Thanks." He groaned as he attempted to stand. But he soon gave up because it was so nice to just lie on the floor in comparison to the thought of putting himself in more pain by trying(and failing)to get up again. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

His sister glared down at him. "I'm not."

"...You didn't get anything for White's Day... Did you?"

"Of course not. I mean, I only gave chocolates to Luki-san on Valentines. Why would I get anything back?"

Len was able to drag himself into the kitchen after Rin without too much trouble. "Why did you only give Luki-san obligation chocolate? What about-" Rin turned to glare at him though teary eyes and he understood. She had given Luki _homemade _chocolates. And a confession.

And Luki shot her down.

And now she was crying.

"Rin!" He exclaimed as she ran past him, and stood up so that he could run after her. Only fall down after one step. Len groaned and beat his fist against the floor. His sister was crying and he couldn't run after her to comfort her and wipe away her tears. Hell, he couldn't even stand!

But then again, how was he supposed to comfort her anyways?

_'I could try talking to her... Except then I wouldn't know what to say and she'd accuse me of not understanding a girl's heart and hit me. Oh! I could give her something! Something like... Like...Damn. What could I give her? It would have to be something that I could get really quickly that would still have some significant meaning behind it. Like... Like...' _

"Like a white ribbon."

He groaned. But try as he might, he could think of nothing else.

And so, not long after he was finally able to walk normally, though his back still hurt, he found himself outside of Rin's room with a ribbon stuffed in his pocket and cursing the names Kaito and Gakupo. _'I can do this. I can do this.' _The blond took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

"Rin?"

"L-Len?" She sniffed from inside.

Oh god, she was still crying!_ 'I can't do this. I can't do this.' _

"Can I..." He cleared his throat in an attempt to hide how nervous he was. "Can I come in?"

The door opened a few seconds over and there stood Rin with a large onion shaped plushie in her arms. She stared at him with red rimmed blue eyes. '_Ican'tdothisIcan'tdothis.'_ She didn't say anything and just went back to sitting on her bed.

Len stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Um... Uh..." Finally he just started talking. Unfortunately, he spoke too fast to be understood. "Luki'sanassandIcan'tstandtoseeyouupset!" He pulled the ribbon out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Rin blinked in surprise and took the ribbon. "What?"

The boy's blush increased by ten-fold. "L-Luki's a jerk... And I... I hate to see you sad Rin. So... Kaito-nii said that if I gave you a white ribbon, it would mean that we'd always been together and..."

She interrupted him by giggling suddenly. And while he was annoyed that she was laughing at him, he was pleased to see her smile. "Can you tie it on for me?"

"Uh yeah. Hold on." he took the ribbon back and got behind her on the bed.

"You know Len, I know the whole story behind white ribbons too." She said as he started tying the ribbon into a bow on top of her head. "Are you trying to say that you're in love with me?"

"N-no!"

_'Maybe...' _

"I would've preferred chocolate you know..."

Len resisted the urge to groan at the way his sister ruined the moment. "Well I'm sorry, but I didn't get any chocolate for you last night and most places will be out by now." Rin sighed in disappointment. "...Aren't you on a diet anyways?"

_____

"Oh that's a cute ribbon Rin-chan, where did you get it?" Miku asked.

Rin looked up from what she was doing, holding Len's hand slamming him face first into the ground, and smiled. "Nowhere important. Oh! Are you ready to go now Miku-nee?" The older Vocaloid nodded and the girls left to go shopping.

"Lies..." Len gasped weakly.

**KFG24**: And that's how Rin got her signature ribbon. You see, my idea 'Rin is sad so Len gives her a white ribbon' was kickass! My execution of said idea however... *sighs*


	9. Cendrillon

**KFG24**: Yes I know Rin and Len didn't sing _Cendrillon_, I know they got their own song called _Adolescence_. But whenever I try to write about it, I look at the lyrics for ideas, notice how perverted they are, and then I just can't get my head out of the gutter. So yeah, a Cinderella based story it is. With references to Sleeping Beauty and The Frog Princess.  
_Cendrillon_

Rin watched in silence as her foster mother, Luka, and her sisters, Teto and Kaiko, left to go to the ball without her. But she didn't care. There was little to no point in her going. The ball was being held for Prince Len's seventeenth birthday in hopes that he'd find a suitable bride. Invitations were sent to every woman of marrying age. Even Rin got one. The royal courier didn't know that she was the prince's long lost sister.

'Long lost' only because Rin's father didn't want a woman on the throne. The throne that, thanks to her mother for giving birth to Rin ten minutes before her brother came along, was rightfully hers. But no. Her father couldn't stand the thought of his daughter taking over his kingdom and so they got rid of her.

The baby was given to a maid to be disposed of, but instead she raised the child as her own along with Teto, who was cursed to prick her finger on a spindle and fall asleep for a century at birth, and Kaiko, who was being stalked by a frog.

Yes, they were all adopted, but it never made any difference to them, they all thought of themselves as one big family.

Rin's adopted family hadn't been gone for very long when suddenly, _she _appeared.

The blond girl had been sitting in the yard, wondering why she didn't go, as it was extremely boring, just sitting around at home, when suddenly, dark smoke began rolling in like a thick fog, it wrapped around her and she couldn't see. She couldn't even scream, and god knows she tried.

Then, just quickly as it had come, the smoke was gone. But instead of smoke, now there was a pretty girl with pale skin, long black hair tied up into pigtails, and haunting eyes that glowed red. "Hello Rin." She said. Her voice was lovely and it sent a chill down Rin's spine.

"Wh-who are you?" The blond whimpered as soon as she remembered how to speak.

She smiled and just like everything else about her, it was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. "I am Miku. I'm the part of your mind that wants revenge."

_'Is she insane?'_Rin wondered.

"Revenge?"

"Yes. Revenge on your brother. Revenge on Len."

As soon as she said this, Rin began thinking things like, _'She's right! I have to have revenge! How dare Len steal the throne from me?! He will pay...' _She'd never thought like that before. Honestly, she had never cared about Len being the one who'd rule instead. Of course she'd been jealous sometimes, because things were better for him than they were for her, jealous because Rin had lived her whole life missing her twin while he probably never even knew that she'd ever existed in the first place.

Miku smiled, as if she knew what the shorter girl as thinking. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she inspected Rin's pretty, but plain, blue dress. "Hmmm... This is no good. You're not ready to go anywhere, especially not a ball!"

Rin glared at the dark haired girl. She was understandably upset, Miku had after all, insulted the best dress she owned! "Oh well, let's make with the magic!"

"Magic?" She just barely able to ask before Miku pointed at her and she was suddenly surrounded by black smoke again. When it dispersed, she found herself clothed in a beautiful black and gold gown.

"Are... Are glass slippers really practical?" Was all she could think to ask as she stared in awe at the beautiful dress.

The older girl glared at her. "They're _magic _glass slippers. Of course they are!" Rin still wasn't very convinced. "Now it's time for you to go."

"Go? Go where?"

The witch, or whatever she was, gave her an exasperated look. "To the castle. To kill the prince. To take over the kingdom, remember?!"

The dark thoughts begin filling her head again. "R-right." Miku smiled evilly and pointed at the ground, black and red smoke began to rise up, it took the shape of a luxurious black carriage with four blood red horses.

She opened the carriage door and helped Rin in. "Now, here are the rules you need to follow: one, have fun; two, kill the prince; and three, get out of there before midnight. Questions?"

"Why midnight?"

She sighed. "You need to leave before midnight because when the clock strikes twelve my enchantment will end. So keep track of time!" Then she slammed the door in Rin's face before she could ask anything else.

_____

"You're late miss." The doorman told her with a smile.

Under the spell she felt so calm, so confident. "Nonsense. Everyone else is just early." Normally, Rin would never be able to say something like that!

The man laughed and asked for her name, she hesitated. _'What should I do? I can't give him my real name! My father would have me killed if he knew I was alive!'_

"I see, Cinderella, huh?" Rin couldn't tell if he was joking, or if she'd actually given him that name.

She was then ushered through the door, her face betraying no emotion even though her mind was struggling to understand what was going on. "Announcing Cinderella!" Rin smiled as she began her descent down the stairs, her blue eyes were focused on one person.

Len was the only person there who wasn't wearing a mask. He was also the only one who wasn't enjoying himself. _'It's pretty sad when you're the only one not having fun at your own birthday party.' _Rin thought.

She watched as he left a throng of girls vying for his attention and smiled to herself. Her long lost brother was handsomer than Luka had described. She suddenly found herself wanting to kiss him. Rin then felt extremely flustered. _'O-oh no... I did __**not **__just think that! Someone __**please **__tell me I didn't just think that!'_

A hand suddenly touched her shoulder, effectively derailing her train of thought. "Would you like to dance?" The smiling prince asked, hand extended.

"I-I'd be honored, your majesty." Rin took his offered hand and smiled, thankful that the mask she wore would keep him from seeing how similar their faces were. He grasped her hand tightly and began twirling her around the ballroom.

They danced beautifully ,as if they'd practiced together all their lives. People later said that the two blonds danced as though they were two halves of a whole come together at last.

_____

The two sat down on a bench in an abandoned room after Rin complained about her feet hurting. They talked and laughed with each other until Rin saw a clock that hung on the wall.11:47. Thirteen minutes to midnight. _'I have to do this. I have to do it __**now**__. '_Her grip on the dagger hidden behind her back tightened. She began trying to will away her emotions. If she couldn't feel anything, then she could kill him without any problems.

It must have been working, because she didn't feel the warm teardrops that began rolling down her cheeks, nor did she notice when Len gently removed her mask. But there was no way she could _not _notice when he kissed her cheek! Especially when his lips parted slightly to lick away her tears.

She gasped and leaned away from him. "Ah! Y-your highness! I-I... What are you..."

"I love you." He said.

Rin froze. What was she supposed to say to _that_? "I-I'm flattered si-"

"Len."

"Huh?"

He looked annoyed. "My name. Call me by my name Rin."

The girl felt like freaking out. "R-Rin? Who's that? You must have me confused!" Len rolled his eyes at that. "Maybe you thought I was her because of my mask!" She reached up to touch the black mask and gasped when she realized that it was no longer there. "You... You know who I am..."

The prince surprised her by taking her hand and kneeling on the ground before her. "Yes, you are Rin, my sister, my princess, and..." He kissed her hand. "My love."

"That's so cheesy." Rin whispered as tears began falling faster and harder. "I-I think... I know I love you too. But..."

He stood up with a frown and placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up. "But what? I don't care that you're my sister. I don't care if it's wrong. I just want to be with you."

"But... I... I'm so sorry Len!" She sobbed as she closed her eyes and stabbed him.

She couldn't bear to see those blue eyes anymore, they were so beautiful, so full of love - for her of all people! She just couldn't bring herself to watch as those lovely eyes widened in shock before darkening and closing one last time. Rin ran out of the room before he even hit the ground.

_____

_'Hurry Rin! Run away! You can't be caught now!'_She told herself. The blond tried to act inconspicuous as she walked quickly to the exit, but she swore that the nobles with their smiling masks could tell that she'd done something! Could tell that she had stabbed their beloved prince only minutes ago.

Suddenly a maid let out a piercing shriek. She raced into the ballroom and Rin hid herself amongst the dancing couples, simultaneously making her way to the doors.

"The prince!" The maid screamed, falling to her knees, she covered her face and began sobbing. "The prince is-!" Finally, with a choked sob she managed to say, "The prince is dead!"

Immediately the guards sprang into action, some stayed guarding the doors while others went to find Len's body. Luckily for Rin, she was able to slip out without anyone noticing. "Hey you!" Well, almost.

The guard pursued her, but something, fear or magic or both, allowed her to run faster than she ever had before. She made it to her carriage safely and didn't understand why her feet hurt so much until she actually looked at them.

Blood. Her feet were covered in it. At some point while she'd been running,the glass slippers had broken and the shards had embedded themselves in her feet. Pulling the pieces of glass out of her feet was extremely painful, but she deserved it after what she had done to her beloved prince. It was only right that she be in such unbearable pain.

_____

"There you are!" A voice called out. It sounded like Miku, only more bubbly, Rin decided as she approached her home in her best dress and feet covered in makeshift bandages. Her blue eyes stared sullenly at the ground, wishing that she had just stayed home.

"Miku, unless you can bring the dead back to life, please just go away."

There was silence. Which the blond thought was very strange, she figured that Miku Zatsune was the type to always have a witty remark no matter what was said. "_**What**_?!"

Rin stared at the older girl and was shocked to noticed that she looked almost completely different. In place of black hair, this girl had pretty aqua colored locks, and instead of the former Miku's smoldering red eyes, the new one's were a lovely clear green. And whereas the dark girl had had an ashen complexion, this girl's fair skin shone in the moonlight.

"Oh Rin, what happened? I've been waiting for so long... Did you already go to the party? Oh, it's after midnight, of course you already went! You didn't listen to my shadow, did you? Please tell me you didn't!"

The girl probably would have continued rambling if Rin hadn't spoken up. "What are you talking about?"

The older girl sighed and began to explain. "My name is Miku Hatsune, I'm a faery. I was supposed to send you to the ball tonight so that you could find true love."

"With Len?"

Miku was taken aback. "With your brother? Ew, no! You were supposed to meet a handsome samurai called Kamui Gakupo. Did you see any guys with long purple hair?"

The blond thought about that for a second. "Oh yeah. He was the first guy to ask me for a dance."

"And?"

"I rejected him." She shrugged. and strode past the faery. "Stop making that face, you look like an idiot."

The green eyed girl huffed and followed Rin inside the house. Once they were in a better lit area she noticed Rin's feet. "Oh my god! What happened?!"

"My slippers broke." She explained.

Miku laughed and preformed a simple healing spell. "Magic or not, glass shoes are _not _practical." Rin laughed as well, but soon she was crying. "Uh hey, the joke wasn't that funny..." Rin threw herself against the other girl and cried loudly into her dress.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm going to make everything better." The faery crooned as she stroked Rin's hair in a very soothing manner.

The abandoned princes shook her head. "No..." She whispered. "No more magic. I have no need for magic." Miku frowned at that and the girl in her arms continue to protest until she had cried herself to sleep.

_____

"Rin..." A voice hissed in her ear.

The girl rolled over away from the pestering voice. "No more magic Miku..." She murmured.

"Rin... Rin!" Finally the voice gave up and settled for pushing her out of the bed onto the floor.

"Ow! Len!" She shrieked. Her brother just looked down at her and smirked. Rin's anger vanished in seconds when she stared into those blue eyes, it was quickly replaced by relief. Her brother was alive! "Len!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dragged him off the bed.

The poor boy had no time to react and was unable to react. "Ah! Rin!" He rubbed his elbow where he'd hit the ground the hardest and began to complain only to cut himself off when he saw that his twin was crying. "...Rin? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? I didn't mean to push you off so hard..." Rin hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Len... I didn't want to do it... I love you too. And I... I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

Len frowned. "What are you talking about?" Rin pulled back and stared at him in surprise. Her shock deepened when she noticed that her brother looked much younger than he had the previous night when she stabbed him. Three years younger. "Are you _sure _you didn't hit your head when you fell?"

"I-I'm fine." She lied. "I'm up now so go away, I need to change." Len's eyes told her that he didn't believe her, but he would play along for now.

Rin sat down at the vanity in the room that was not her room and gasped when she saw that she too was younger than she had been when she fell asleep. "Surprising, huh?" A familiar voice asked. Rin turned to see Miku Hatsune in a maid's outfit standing beside her.

"Mi-Miku!"

The faery smiled at her and began running a brush through her short hair. "I turned back time and Zatsune convinced your father to keep you. You're a princess Rin."

The girl frowned. "What about my family? Am I the only one that remembers everything?"

"Luka, Teto, and Kaiko are alright. Even my little brother who'd been following Kaiko is fine, still a frog, but doing well." The green eyed girl began tying Rin's hair back with the usual white ribbon. "And don't worry about your memories, they'll fade away after I leave."

"What?" Rin turned to face her, but she was gone. As she was never been there to begin with. And not long afterwards, Rin was positive that she never was.

**KFG24**: This does seem to be a prequel for _Adolescence_, huh? It might be. If I can ever write an _Adolescence_ fic.


	10. Dolls

**KFG24**: Don't skip over this one thinking it's just a rewritten chapter! It's new!

* * *

_Dolls_

Though it had happened many years ago, Rin remembered becoming a doll quite well.

Rin was a bit apprehensive about going into the small store, but she needed to get a gift for her sister's birthday and the dolls in the window were breath-takingly beautiful... She hoped she had enough money for one.

As soon as Rin stepped into the store she saw the perfect doll. It was a tiny female with long, dark brown hair and shiny green eyes. She wore a long, deep purple sleeveless dress, a matching pair of gloves, and blue heels, and a sparkling diamond necklace. Rin picked up the doll and trailed her finger down its porcelain arm. It felt warm. But that's not what made her drop it.

She dropped it because it _blinked_.

The blonde teen stumbled back with a cry as the doll fell to the ground with a loud crash.

After a while of staring at the broken porcelain shards on the ground she shook her head. "It's just a doll Rin," she told herself, "there's no way it blinked, that was just your imagination."

"Was it?" An unknown voice asked. Rin looked up at the source of the voice. It was a young boy about her age. He had short blond hair and angry blue eyes. In spite of his unbuttoned white shirt and torn jeans, she assumed that he was the shop's owner.

"U-uh... Hi. Um... Look, I'm really sorry I broke-"

"Prima." He interrupted harshly. Rin gave him a confused look. "Prima," he repeated, "her name was Prima."

"Oh. Well, um, I'm really sorry for breaking Prima... I don't have much cash on me, but I'm sure I have enough to pay for her..."

He shook his head. "You killed her. No amount of money can make up for that."

Rin glared at the strange boy. "What the hell are you talking about? She was a _doll_. They're not real! And if you think they are then you need to get a life!" The girl then turned and began making her way towards the door.

"Stop!" Suddenly she found herself paralyzed, completely unable to move.

'What the hell?!'

The boy smiled and snickered. "Since you killed Prima, you'll have to take her place."

"Wh-what…?!" Rin managed as a strange, almost painful feeling came over her. "St-stop it… Please…"

"My name is Len," the boy announced, "and you're now my doll." And then everything went black.

_____

When Rin awoke, everything was much bigger and her hands felt weird. She looked down at them and saw that they were covered by white gloves that almost reached her elbows. "Huh?!" In addition to the gloves, she wore a lovely green dress with puffy sleeves. Looking into the mirror she hadn't noticed earlier, she saw that the dress was about the same color as her eyes.

She also noticed that the room hadn't gotten bigger. She had gotten smaller.

"H-he turned me into a doll…" She murmured in shock.

'_No! That's not true! Something like that is impossible!'_ The rational part of her mind exclaimed as it tried to make sense of the situation.

Suddenly Rin was picked up. She shrieked in surprise when she saw the giant holding her. "P-put me down!"

The boy - Len, she remembered was his name - looked shocked. "You can talk… And move." He murmured in surprise. "You're a very special doll, aren't you?"

Rin glared at him. "Who cares?! Put me down and make me normal!"

Len sighed and set her down. "Look, even if I wanted to make you human again - which I don't - I can't."

"Why not?!" The now tiny girl demanded to know.

He looked away with a sheepish look. "I… I uh…" He cleared his throat and quickly mumbled, "Idon'tknowhow."

Somehow, Rin understood him. "What?!"

He sighed again and repeated himself. "I don't know how. And… As time goes on, you're going to become a doll."

Rin suddenly felt terrible. Her stomach was twisting into knots, her throat was closing up, and something warm and wet was rolling down her cheeks as she made loud, pitiful noises and gasped for breath between sobs.

"Ah, no, don't! Please don't cry!" Of course, this just made Rin fall to her knees, cover her face with her hands, and cry harder. Len bit his lip. He hated being around crying people! He never knew what to say or do. He usually froze up until they were done. So he did just that.

When her loud sobbing died down, Rin looked up at Len. "You really can't turn me back?" He nodded solemnly. "What about my parents? My sister? My friends?"

Len didn't answer for a while. "I'm sorry."

The girl began to cry again.

_____

"I usually only use that spell on my enemies." He explained to her once after a few years.

"Enemies?" She repeated. "So… Was Prima an enemy?"

Len shook his head. "Prima was an attempt at making a doll like you." Seeing her confused face, he explained. "I was trying to make a doll that was practically human."

"Oh… So what's with the enemies?"

"My enemies are witch hunters. And rather than just persecuting the magic users who've done wrong, they hunt all who practice magic other than other with hunters."

She gasped. "That's terrible… Why do they-?"

The boy sighed. "Why are most genocides started? They're insane and see evil everywhere but in themselves."

Rin frowned. "Stupid…"

The doll maker surprised his doll by taking a piece of white ribbon and holding it against her hair. "Ah!" She pulled away and gave him a wary look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to tie in this in your hair. It'll make you look cute."

"You're saying I'm not cute?"

"No! You're extremely cute it's just-" Len groaned as his face turned bright red. Rin laughed at him and he sighed. "Look Rin, I do think you're cute and I really li-" Rin stamped her tiny high-heeled foot down on Len's hand. The heel pierced through his skin and he pulled back the hand with a gasp of pain.

"Don't you dare say you love me! You only love me because we're forced to spend so much time together!" With that she kicked off her shoes and ran away unsure of who she was truly addressing, Len or her heart.

Len sighed when the doll disappeared. "Be careful Rin… If you're not careful you'll break."

Suddenly the wards surrounding Len's workshop began cracking and falling. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find the cause of his breaking wards. He saw three glowing fires of magic. The pink one stuck out more than the blue and the purple.

"Ted…"

As if the utterance of his name had summoned him, the glasses wearing man appeared. "Hello Len. It's a bit late for you to escape." He straightened his tie a bit before continuing. "Unless you plan to go without her that is." Deruko came to stand next to Ted with a snow globe that held a frightened Rin inside it.

"Let her go!" Len tried to lunge forward and grab the glass prison but found that Leon, the third part of Ted's team, had caught him.

"I'm sorry Len, but you can either die here and now or be put on trial for your crimes."

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

Ted raised an eyebrow. "Then why is that girl so small? She doesn't look like a faery. Unless… Is her name Thumbelina?" He chuckled at his own joke.

The blond bowed his head in defeat. "Fine, just kill me here. I'd rather die with my dolls than rot in a jail cell before my public execution."

Ted nodded and brought out a gun. "Goodbye then." He said as he pressed the cool metal against Len's forehead and pulled the trigger. Rin screamed. Though Deruko had covered the glass with her hand, Rin still heard the shot and knew what had happened.

As Deruko and Leon took care of the body, Ted took Rin out of the globe to explain her fate. "With Len gone, his magic is no longer keeping you from becoming porcelain. So this globe will have to take his magic's place."

"So… I'll be stuck in that thing?"

"Until we find a way to make you human again."

"Oh…"

The pink haired man frowned. "Are you alright?" The blonde just nodded and let him put her back in the globe. Once he left help his teammates, Rin sat down and cried.

____

It had been a few months since Len died and in spite of the magic in her globe that stalled her transformation into a doll, Rin could tell that it wouldn't be long until her joints were frozen in place and her mind was trapped in a motionless body. She had two options, either become a doll, or join Len.

Rin had always known what her choice would be.

The blonde had managed to sneak a rock into the globe last time she was let out and now was the time to use it. She lifted it above her head and threw it with as much force as she could muster.

The rock shattered the glass and made a hole big enough for her to get out. Though the sharp glass tore at her dress. She ran without any real destination. She had nowhere to go anyways.

"Oh Len," she whispered to herself, "I want to see you. I want to hear your voice... Len!" She fell with a sob and whimpered in pain when she tried to stand.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that her leg was cracked. The doll touched it and it broke completely. "I'm falling apart…" Tears made their ways down her cheeks as she watched her other leg start to crack.

Somehow Rin's sobs turned into laughter. "Len! I'll be seeing you soon! You better have waited for me!" Then, still laughing, she dragged herself along until she reached a ledge. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to fall to the ground.

* * *

**KFG24:** Rushed ending is rushed. X,x I really wanted to finish this before bed.  
This chapter took a couple of months to write. I've been working on it since I went on hiatus. And it kinda sucks. TT,TT  
There was an ending bit about Rin and Len in the afterlife talking about getting reborn again(thus implying they've been reborn many times and that they're soulmates), but I deleted it. It sucked. And now I'm going to bed.


	11. Bloody My Doll

**KFG24**: With all this Vampire!Len stuff floating around the net, and my love for said undead creatures of the night, I just _had _to write a one-shot about Len being a vampire eventually, right?

And yes, I did mix _Sadistic Vampire_ in. But since I may one day write a one-shot about Rin being the vampire(and she has no vampy songs as far as I know), I decided that that one can just be called _Sadistic Vampire_(and 'cause in the pic usually associated with SV, Rin looks like the vamp, not Len)and this one-shot can be BMD. ^_^

By the way, this is an old chapter with a new, longer ending.

* * *

_Bloody My Doll_

She was pretty, yes. A cute heart shaped face, slightly pouty glossed lips, long pigtails of a color somewhere in between teal and green, and big green eyes that spoke of innocence. Her body was also lovely - no curves to speak of, but the shapely long legs that were left uncovered by her miniskirt more than made up for that.

But that's not what Len was concerned with. All that he really cared for was her neck. Her long slender and pale neck that was left tauntingly bare.

The vampire's blood sang as he approached her. She looked delicious. But there was something familiar about her. Her eyes flickered in fear and she took an involuntary step back when he caught her eyes. Ah, so that was it. He had fed on her before. Well that just meant he'd have an easier time getting her.

_'Come here.' _His mind whispered seducingly to hers. _'I want to know more about you.'_

Her eyes drooped half closed as she made her way around the other dancing bodies. "Hi." She said shyly.

Len smiled, careful not to reveal his pointed fangs, gave her a slight bow and grabbed a hand with long seafoam green nails. She gasped in surprise when his lips grazed the back of her hand. "Hello cute lady." The girl blushed furiously at his name for her.

"C-cute lady..." She repeated, and just when he thought her face couldn't get any redder, it did.

His grin widened, suddenly, simply biting the girl seemed boring. Perhaps he should make this last...

"Please come with me, the music here is..." He winced as if the music blaring out of speakers that had been strategically placed around the room was overwhelming to his poor sensitive ears. And yes, his ears _were _quite delicate, but the music was nowhere near loud enough to damage them in anyway. But the girl nodded in understanding and allowed him to lead her out of the club, completely unaware of his sinister intentions.

* * *

The blond hummed quietly to himself as he approached the gates to his home - an abandoned, but still luxurious - mansion in the middle of the woods. The pretty girl's company had been enjoyable, though the way she had clung to his arm the whole time was annoying. Ah, but her blood had been just delicious as he thought it would be, and most importantly, it sated his unholy thirst.

And yet it didn't satisfy him. He wanted something more!

Something... No. Some_one_. Someone like... Len shook his head, he dared not let his thoughts wander any farther than that.

By chance the boy happened to glance up at the windows on the third floor. And there she was, by the window again, hand pressed against the glass as if it would magically pass though if she applied enough pressure like how Alice passed through the looking glass.

He frowned and threw open the gates with a bit more force than was necessary. A long time ago, when he kept dolls in his house instead of going out to hunt for his meals, he had never minded when they stared longingly out the window, dreaming of escape. But when Rin did the same...

He didn't like it. He hated to think that she wanted to run away from him and his home... No matter how true it was.

"Rin." He growled when he entered her room. She looked in his direction, wincing slightly when she saw how angry he was.

"Why are you angry?"

Why? Why? What if someone had seen her? Had realized that she was beautiful? Had taken her away?

_'Don't be stupid, Len. No one wanders around looking for beautiful princesses hidden away in castles anymore.'_ His rational mind scolded. _'And besides, if anyone tried to take her you'd hunt the bastard down, kill him, and bring Rin back to where she belongs.' _

Len sighed silently in relief before glaring at his ward. He was never quite sure if he hated her for making him lose his ability to think rationally, or if he hated himself for falling in love with her and being unable to hate her. "It's nothing." He turned to leave for bed.

"Ah! Len!" He paused to hear what her request was. "I was just wondering... Could I go outside tomorrow?"

Rin sighed as he left. "I'll take that as a no." She drew her knees up to her chest and continued to stare out the window, waiting for the sun to rise as the sky began to change colors. "Stupid Len..." She mumbled as she slipped her fingers underneath the shackle around her ankle that kept her from going to far from the bed to scratch the itchy skin underneath.

* * *

After what seemed to be only a few minutes of sleep, Len was woken up when the lid of his ebony coffin was lifted so that Gumi, another vampire that he was on friendly terms with, could peer in. "Len," she hissed, "someone's here!"

"Of course," he mumbled tiredly, "you're here, Rin's here, and I'm here."

"That's not what I meant! I meant that there are intruders - hunters!"

That made the blond wake up. He pulled himself out of the coffin and swore when he saw a faint beam of light shining in through a crack in the boards that covered the window. "Where is they?"

"They're going up to see Rinny."

Seeing that there was no time to spare, Len practically flew out of the room and up to the third floor, avoiding sunbeams as he went. Gumi stared after him for a long time before giggling suddenly. "There's gonna be a mess~."

When Len arrived at Rin's doorway, the first thing he noticed was that the thick curtains had been drawn over Rin's large window so he could enter the room without being burned to a crisp. The second thing he noticed was that there was indeed a mess. Splatters of red covered the walls like some sort of morbid wallpaper. The carpet was soaked and whenever he took a step there'd be a small squishy noise and blood would be squeezed out of the drenched floor covering to gather around his foot. A few severed limbs and the occasional organ also decorated the ground.

The vampire sighed; he hated seeing messes like this. "You know, this is why I don't let you out, Rin."

The demon girl pouted up at him from where she sat; it would've been cute if her mouth wasn't covered in blood and she wasn't sitting next to the disembowled body of a beautiful woman with long pink hair that had been dyed red by her own blood. The piece of flesh at the corner of Rin's mouth did nothing to make the whole scene any less macabre. "I'm sorry... But it's not my fault! These three weird girls just came in yelling about a demon and one tried to shoot me with a crossbow - a crossbow! Who uses those things anymore? I thought the humans had guns now?"

Len chuckled. "I see. Alright, we'll clean this up later; for now let's go back to my coffin. I'm tired." As if to prove his statement, he yawned loudly.

Rin blinked in amazement. "But... I thought you were mad at me..." He shook his head.

"Not at you, just mad about the way you stare out the window like you want to be anywhere but here." He explained. "Sometimes I worry that some handsome prince will see you and try to steal you away from me. And I worry that you'd let him; just to get away."

The demon stood up with a frown. "You're stupid. I don't want to run away; I just want to run around outside and hunt with you. This is my home, Len." The vampire was shocked to hear this; he had always assumed that Rin despised him for locking her up. "I understand that you keep me here so that I don't kill any humans and attract attention to us, but I'd like to go out - just for a little bit..."

The boy was quiet for a moment before finally crossing the room to where his demon stood and hugging her. "Alright. You and I will go out tonight. But no hunting; I think you've had your fill."

The girl agreed happily and Len removed her shackle. He then scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to his room. He set her down once inside and climbed into his coffin. Rin quickly followed him and laid down so that she was facing him. Len removed the piece of skin that still clung stubbornly to her face and threw outside the coffin before grabbing one of Rin's hands and squeezing it tightly. She squeezed back and the two slowly began to fall asleep together after sharing a bloody goodnight kiss.

* * *

**KFG24**: Huh. Well that's different. Not that great, but at least it's original, right? ^_^;

Originally, Rin was going to be human and she, thinking that Len never fed from her because he didn't like her and was just waiting for her to die(Len had been taking care of her after her mother, a friend of his, died), attacked Len and stole some of his blood so that she could be a vampire like him. And then there was hot vampire smex. ^_^  
I'm kidding. There was no sex. Or maybe there was... Either way, I wouldn't have written a lemon about it. Heehee. No lemon for you.

So, uh yeah... I'm going to bed now. Kinda tired. Gotta work on my cosplay tomorrow; I'm going to Anime Expo in six days and my armwarmers aren't ready yet! DX


	12. Songfic Challengey Thing

**_KFG24__:_**Okay, I think everyone knows about these things, but just in case, here's what's going on: First, you pick a fandom and/or a pairing(in this case: Vocaloid fandom, Kagaminecest pairing), then you put your music player device of choice on shuffle, and then you write a little drabble about your pairing/fandom for each song. But you only have until the song ends to write it.  
Unless you're like me and you cheat by replaying the song(two, eight, and ten). Sorry~. ^_^;

Anyways~, if you review, I'd really like it if you gave me your opinion of each drabble. Or, at the very least, just tell me which was your favorite. Thanks!

**WARNING:**There be a wee bit o'citrus in the sixth drabble. But nothing too descriptive. Also, there's a mention of abortion in the tenth drabble.

* * *

_**Ten Songs Challenge Thingy**_

**I** _What Have You Done?_ - Within Temptation

Every time we meet, we suffer.

Whether it be in a world where we are a spoiled princess and her loyal servant, a lonely scientist and his emotionless robot, two starving orphans, or a hopeless prisoner and a dying girl. We meet, fall in love, and then tragedy strikes.

But sometimes the suffering is caused by the two of us being born together; like in this life where we are the infamous Vocaloid twins, Rin and Len Kagamine.

Why must we fall in love over and over in spite of how hopeless it always is?

Why does fate enjoy our suffering so much?

**II **_She is My Sin_- Nightwish

Rin looked amazing in her beautiful wedding gown. In only a matter of minutes, Len would walk his sister down the aisle to the alter where her groom awaited her. That's where he would give her away even though he wanted nothing more than to take her by the hand and run to somewhere away. How could he give his twin, the woman he loved more than anything or anyone, away to someone who wasn't worthy of her?

Len sighed as he watched Rin happily reading over the cue cards she'd written her vows on. Noticing that his eyes were on her, she looked up and met his gray eyes with her own for a second before turning away with a blush that stood out more than usual thanks to the color of her dress. It was, like most wedding dresses, white - the color of purity.

It was a color that no longer suited the girl wearing it. Not after the sin she and her brother had committed the night before.

**III **_Ya Shola S Uma_(All the Things She Said) - t.A.T.u.

People were staring. Who wouldn't? Len Kagamine, the male half of the infamous Vocaloid duo, was kissing his twin sister in the middle of a McDonalds.

He didn't care though._ 'Let them stare. I love her and she loves me. This is what people who are in love do.' _

When the blondes parted for air, Rin slapped her brother and ran out, completely ignoring Miku who was calling out to the blonde to tell her that her order was ready.

**IV **_My Own Worst Enemy_ - Lit

I know that glare... "What'd I do last night?" Rin simply turned her head.

I must've said something really dumb to her last night... Did I call her a name she didn't like or something?

"Why's my head hurt so much? And _why _am I still wearing this?" I asked, gesturing to the skirt I vaguely remember her forcing me to wear last night sometime before I got drunk.

My girlfriend, still giving me the silent treatment, shrugged and left the room. My roommate, Dell, came in a bit later and told me to get off my skirt-wearing ass and get the roadroller off the lawn before someone complained.

**V **_Fiction (Dreams in Digital)_ - Orgy

It was such a shame that such a beautiful, well made creation was to be destroyed. But it could not be helped.

'Rin', the amazing miracle robot created by Dr. Kagamine, had been attacked by a virus a few weeks ago while she was recharging. Once inside her hardware, the virus had replicated itself, made itself stronger, and used Rin's link to her creator's computer to spread itself throughout the internet.

Luka watched silently as the doctor cried over the robot who'd been in a comatose-like state ever since she'd been infected. If the robot had been as human as she looked, she might have felt pity for the two.

**VI **_Spiel Mit Mir_(Play With Me) - Rammstein

"Len," I whisper, "are you awake?" His response is the opening of his bright green eyes. "I can't sleep, let's play house."

Again my brother's reply is silent. He squirms closer to me on our shared bed and kisses me as his hand runs up my thigh, sliding my thin nightgown up to my waist, before slipping into my panties. I gasp once my mouth is free of his and moan as quietly as I can as his fingers give me the pleasure I so desperately need in order to be able to sleep.

Once I'm satisfied, my twin rolls over and stares at the wall as I snuggle up against his back and fall asleep.

**VII **_Detective_ - No Doubt

Rin had no reason to get angry.

Really, why _would _she get mad about her brother coming into _his _room with _his _girlfriend and making out with said girlfriend on _his _bed? It's not like it he was doing it in _her _room on _her _bed. No reason to be mad.

And why would she get jealous and wish she were the girl that she watched through the slightly ajar closet door? There was nothing particularly special about the blonde girl underneath her twin's body. And besides, Neru was just one in a long line of girls that Len fooled around with. No reason to get jealous.

Honestly, _why on earth _would she feel like her heart was breaking as Len whispered those three words that he used to save for Rin alone into the other girl's ear? They didn't mean anything, they were completely devoid of any _real _emotion and everyone knew it. No reason for her heart to break.

There was no reason for any of it, Rin told herself as she closed the closet door all the way and buried her face in one of Len's shirts. No reason at all.

**VIII **_Understanding _- Evanescence

His blood is like acid to me. Even if I just take a sip I feel like I'm burning. I wince at the horrible pain and remove my mouth from his wrist. I stand beside his bed for a few moments just holding his hand and watching him breathe.

Not for the first time, I wish I were human again so that I could be with him at other times - not just when he's asleep. I want to be able to lie beside him and have his face be the very first thing I see when I wake up in the morning like a living girl who doesn't have to live in fear of the sun she once loved to play under.

I sigh and turn to take my leave before the rising sun's light hits me. But something stops me dead in my tracks; a soft moan that sounds suspiciously like my name. "Rin..." I go back to his side and bite my lip nervously. There was no way he could possibly remember me. He only knew me from a previous life and one time when he was very young and I saved his life.

Without realizing it, I had leaned in closer and closer until our lips were almost touching. Unable to bear the closeness, I closed the distance between us and swore that this would be the only time I did such a thing.

I fled just as he was waking up.

**IX **_Clothes We Wear_- Prozzak

"What kind of guy do you like?" Len questioned as he did his best to keep up with Rin Kagamine, the cutest - and fastest - girl in his class. "Jocks? Goths? Punkers?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "None of the above."

"Oh. Good!" The persistent boy smiled happily. "Stereotypes are stupid." Rin wondered why he was so eager to slap a label on himself if he disliked them. "But if you don't like guys like that, what kind _do _you like?"

The girl finally stopped walking so fast and gave a heavy sigh. "I like men... Who are taller than me." She smirked when the boy flinched and walked off to meet up with her friend, Meiko.

Len pouted as he watched his crush go. He wasn't sure if what Rin had said was true or if she'd said it just because he was sensitive about his short stature. "I'm gonna have a growth spurt..."

**X **_Sex Changes - _The Dresden Dolls

Like most girls going having to face this decision, Rin was feeling very conflicted. Her boyfriend had gotten caught up in the moment and forgot to put on a condom before they did it. Though really, she couldn't just pin all the blame on him; it was also her fault for forgetting to remind him.

And so, because of just one night without protection, Rin was pregnant and torn between being horrified and being happy. On one hand, she'd always dreamed of having kids of her own, on the other hand, she was only sixteen - much too young to be having children. And then there was Len. He'd make a great father and she knew that he loved her and would never leave her. However, Len was her brother - her twin, to be precise.

Her parents would kill or disown the both of them if they ever found out.

With that in mind, the blonde gave her belly a small caress, as if she were silently apologizing to the unborn child within her, before going into Len's room and asking him to call an abortion clinic to set up an apointment.

* * *

_**KFG24**_: I like writing drabbley chapters like this~. Let's me write out my ideas that I can't stretch out into a full one-shot. ^_^  
The only thing I dislike is that I then have to make my comments on several different stories in one chapter. x,x Oh well~.

Song One: Don't ask me which one is narrating, I have no clue. It's whoever you want it to be. Songs mentioned are: _Daughter of Evil_, _Servant of Evil_, _Kokoro_(and _Kokoro - Kiseki_, I guess), _Orphan_, _Prisoner_, and _Paper Planes_.

Song Two: Yes, I was indeed trying to imply that they did it the night before Rin's wedding(and maybe a couple times before that). And for those of you who don't know why Len thinks the dress doesn't suit Rin, it's because, traditionally, only virgin brides wear white. Non-virgins wore like, pink or peach or something.

Song Three: Yeah, Miku works at McDonalds. She's in love with the statue that sits on the bench outside(I never see those benches with the Ronald statues anymore, what happened?). ^_^

Song Four: *sings* "Can we forget about the things I said while I was drunk? I didn't mean to call you that. I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me~. Please tell me; please tell me why~!"  
Yeah. That's all I have to say about that one. °3°

Song Five: Originally it was Dr. Len thinking about Rin, but it seemed too unemotional so I quickly added in Luka before the song ended. Yes, it's _Kokoro_ based.

Song Six: ...Just pretend you didn't read that.

Song Seven: It's _Spice!_Len! With Rin watching!

Song Eight: This sounds like something that might appear in my _Daughter of Evil_ fic(COMING SOON TO A STORE NEAR YOU![not really])... And maybe it will.

Song Nine: _Juvenile_ based. Thinking about it now, that song and _Juvenile_ go really well together... Though then again, maybe that's just me. ^_^;

Song Ten: Hmm... I'm not going to get flamed by ProLifers, am I?


	13. Kiseki

**KFG24**: Len is the robot because there are _so_many songs with Rin as a doll. I mean there's _Little Doll_, _Dolls_, _Maelzel Mechanical Doll_, _Kokoro_, _Robot Falling in Love_,(robot, doll, whatever)and... Can I say _Bloody My Doll_? But yeah, I just thought that Len should take a turn. And besides - naked Len. Great visual, eh? *snickers* ^_^

Kiseki has been rewritten! Not much changed though. It's pretty much the same story only some errors have been fixed and I added some stuff(like a bit of Kagaminecest). Plus, remember how it ended with Rin's note last time? Now Len gets to end the story! By doing something that'll kill him! Yay~!

Kidding. But, uh yeah. Some more rewritten chapters should be next. Maybe there'll be a new one. I dunno. I'm going to bed, night!

* * *

_Kokoro - Kiseki_

It was a gift for her fourteenth birthday, he told her as they went down to his basement. Rin was interested to see what the stupid mad scientist had for her, but at the same time she couldn't shake this feeling of doubt. She felt as if the surprise would - maybe not now, but someday - cause her and Kaito pain.

"Here it is!" He announced happily as he flicked the switch and the dark room was suddenly flooded with light. She gasped when she saw it. It was a boy! There was a young boy with hair and a face almost exactly like hers, lying - presumably dead - on a table in the middle of the room.

Kaito grinned as if he enjoyed the look on Rin's face. "Wha-what is this?" She asked in a quiet voice, still staring at the unmoving body with mixture of horror, amazement, and shock.

"This is your birthday gift. I've been working on him for quite sometime. His name is Len. _Kagamine_ Len." She shot him a questioning look. "I've always thought that you seemed like the type of person who'd have a twin."

Rin rolled her eyes. "This is crazy, Kaito-nii! I mean - does he even work?" She hadn't meant to ask. Yes, the question had crossed her mind, but that's not what she'd wanted to say!

"Well," the self-proclaimed mad scientist began, "that's what we're about to find out." He crossed the room to where Len was and sat him up. The sheet that had been covering the boy fell away from his upper half, revealing to a now blushing Rin that he was naked.

Kaito brushed the boy's shoulder length blond hair to the side so that he could examine his neck. The girl wondered if that's where the robot's switch or button or whatever was. She assumed it was as his eyes, which she now saw were a steely gray color, then snapped open. But that's all that happened. Kaito's disappointed expression told her that it shouldn't have been.

This was further confirmmed by the scientist as he began pacing back and forth mumbling about what was missing. "Aha!" He suddenly exclaimed to Rin's surprise. He ran to the back of the lab and after rummaging around for a bit, he found whatever it was that he'd been missing. He quickly returned to the table with a pair of white and orange headphones.

He carefully placed the headset on Len, and smiled at Rin. "Why don't you say the password?"

"Eh?"

"It's easy, just say 'kiseki' into the microphone attached to the headset and he should wake up." He eagerly pushed her over to the motionless boy. "Go on."

She hesitated a bit before leaning over, and with her lips uncomfortably close to his, she whispered into the little microphone. "Kiseki."

The orange parts of the headset lit up and glowed with bright yellow light. Rin stumbled back with a cry as she fell on her butt. Len's gray eyes closed, then reopened. He'd blinked! He looked around a bit before finally settling his eyes on Kaito. "Doctor," he began, his voice sounded extremely robotic and it didn't match up with his very human looking face, "who is that?" he asked, looking down at the fallen girl.

"Len, this is my assistant!" Rin protested to this as she stood. She was not his assistant! "And please, call me nii-san!" Rin smacked him in the back of the head. "I mean, Kaito... Ow."

Len blinked again. "Hello Doctor." Kaito was too busy fawning over his creation to correct him. Len then turned to Rin and greeted her in his robotic voice. "Hello Assistant."

"I'm not his assistant!"

* * *

"Kaito-nii! I brought you some food!" Rin looked around and finally spotted the hunched back of the man in question asleep at the computer. "Geez... Are you even awake?"

The man jerked awake and grinned nervously at her. "Ah, sorry about that! Just taking a nap!" Rin shook her head. Kaito sniffed the air and smelt the delicious aroma of food. "Is that Rin-chan's delicious home cooking I smell?"

The blonde girl blushed and shoved the bag toward him. "Yes it is. Here you go you poor, sleep deprived man."

He grinned and unwrapped a sandwich. He took a big bite, chewed for a while, and swallowed before speaking. "Well I can't sleep normally until I'm done with this program."

"Is it that important to you?" Rin was very curious about the program, he never spoke to her about it, only said that it was important.

"It's _very _important to me." He smiled as Len entered the room, his face as blank and emotionless as it had been five years ago when Len was 'born'. "And to him."

"What is it?" Len asked. His voice was no longer robotic, it had actually become very pretty and human-like, but just like his steel colored eyes, it held no emotion.

Kaito smiled wearily at the robot. "It's your 'Kokoro'."

"'Kokoro'?" Both blonds repeated simultaneously. Rin glared at her male counterpart, and she swore that he grinned back at her. But when she blinked, the smile was gone, and really, she doubted that it had ever been there at all.

'Kokoro', he explained was the name of the program that would give Len everything a person needed: a mind of his own, a personality, spirit, emotions, and a heart. Basically, it would make Len completely human except for his metal body. 'Kokoro' was almost complete except that, as it was now, it would short out Len's circuits, and he never work again.

"I want you to really live Len, to experience happiness and sadness and everything else."

"I do not understand."

The blue haired man smiled again. "Don't worry, you will. Not now maybe, but soon enough."

* * *

Two years later, Kaito was dead. He'd succumbed to an illness that he'd never even mentioned having so as not to worry anyone. Rin had been horrified to find him lying face down in the little garden that she and Len had helped him plant not long after the robot first came to life.

In his last moments the scientist had written a letter to her and asked Len to deliver it.

He'd asked her to complete Len's Kokoro.

"Assistant?" The emotionless robot questioned. "What happened to Doctor?"

She knew that he had no emotions and didn't understand what had happened. And it hurt a great deal, but she didn't regret hitting him. In fact, she continued to hit Len until she was left on her knees in front of him, feebly pounding at his chest and sobbing.

"Why are you crying?" Len asked. The girl looked up at him and began crying even harder.

Later, she supposed that perhaps, since Len couldn't cry, she was crying for both of them.

* * *

"Message... Receiving..." Rin woke up with a start. It had been twenty years since she heard Len speak in that horribly robotic voice.

"Message? Who could use possibly be using you to send a message?" The woman's question was half directed at Len, half at herself.

"Source is... From future... Me?" Len seemed surprised, or at least as surprised as a robot can get, and how could you blame him? One doesn't receive a message from their future self everyday. Or ever, really.

Before Rin could start telling the robot just how impossible that was, she noticed with a gasp that his eyes had become a beautiful ocean blue. Len smiled at her and began to speak in a voice more beautiful than she had ever heard from him before. "Assist- no. Rin... I love you Rin."

Rin felt her face heat up. Such a thing was impossible, wasn't it? Len couldn't feel love. Len couldn't feel _anything_. Unless... Unless he had his Kokoro... Her green eyes widened a the realization hit her. This wasn't the robot speaking, it was a Len from the future who had his Kokoro! But why would he send her this message? To give her hope?

The rest of her thoughts were cut off when Len opened his mouth and began to sing.

Kaito and Rin had tried to teach him how to sing many times before, and though his voice always sounded very nice, it was always lacking something - not just emotion, but something else that was indescribable.

But now, this future Len, he definitely had that indescribable thing and his beautiful song made tears run down Rin's face.

The song, though beautiful beyond imagination, was heart breakingly short. Just as soon as the message began, it seemed, it was already over.

As soon as the last note left Len's mouth, he smiled at her again and collapsed. "Len!" His headset had stopped glowing and Rin feared that he might have shut down for good. Hoping it would work just like it had all those years ago, Rin leaned over the motionless boy and whispered into the little microphone. "Kiseki." Her lips brushed against his on accident and she quickly moved away with a blush.

Just like before, his headset began glowing and his eyes opened, they weren't the beautiful, kind blue eyes that had imprinted themselves in Rin's memory, but she was glad to see them nonetheless. He blinked, sat up, and looked around before resting his gray eyes on her. "Assistant?"

"Oh... Oh Len! I'd thought I'd lost you!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged him tightly in relief.

Len's programing didn't tell him what he should do when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying into his shoulder. But when he awkwardly put his arms around her and let her cry... It felt right.

* * *

_'Unfortunately, as a mere mortal who could drop dead any day now, I don't have the ability to continue working on Len's Kokoro. But maybe I don't have to... That message from the future Len implied that his Kokoro was fuctional. However, I fear that, judging by the way Len shut down briefly after the message, that Len died. _

_Ah, but that message... It allowed me to witness the third miracle. The first miracle being when Len was born. And, well it's horribly cheesy and lame, but all the days we spent together made up the second one. As for a fourth? I don't need it. I am content. _

_Thank you Len. I love you. _

_-Rin Kagamine(March 11, 3009)'_

A message from the future... Len remembered when it came. If someone had asked, he could have told them the date and time down to the exact second when he lost all control of his body. He remembered a voice that sounded like his own - only human - telling Assistant that he loved her.

Love... He knew what it was by definition, but he also knew it was something that he could never experience unless he had the program that the scientists who raised him had been working on. Doctor had always told him to stay away from the computer where the incomplete Kokoro was stored and Assistant had given him the same orders. But Doctor was gone - a jar of his ashes was sitting on the shelf where he and Assistant kept a potted flower that Len watered diligently.

And Assistant... Well, she was still there, but she hadn't moved in many years. All that remained in the chair where she'd been sleeping was a skeleton clothed in her yellow dress and white lab coat.

So surely they wouldn't mind if Len opened the forbidden program, right? The faint trace of his future self that had clung to him after the message urged him on as he went to the computer and started it up for the first time since Rin had died.

_Do you wish to start **KOKORO**? _

Without hesitation, the boy clicked 'yes'.


	14. Funny Bunny

**KFG24**: The song _Funny Bunny_ is by one of my favorite bands,the pillows(unfortunately I have yet to hear any Vocaloids, sing any songs by this awesome band). I was just listening to it one day when I decided to look up the lyrics,and I was like, "Hey, this is the kind of thing Len would sing to Rin!" I dunno, I just can't see it as a Rin to Len thing. *shrugs*

This chapter wasn't really rewritten, just editted quite a bit. And then when I tried to save my work, ff told me "You have to be logged in to do that." TT,TT So I had to edit it again. orz

The bad pun is a result of all the Vocaloid puns flying around in the VGD Forum. Officially the story is that Juliana, Rimi, and Meepy think maximum punage will bring back our beloved vocaloidofos who used to torture ScarletFoxy and I with terrible puns when we went wildly off topic(after she wrote the fanfic about killing us for the same reason) - but I think it's just an excuse to see which bad pun will make KFG snap first. -,- I love Xanth, but that's because Piers Anthony had the decency to never use a pun like: "I need a shoulder to Leon." - Meepy, "Why don't you Juon us?" - Juliana, or "Such Lensers..." - Rimi.

* * *

_Funny Bunny_

_Dear Rin,_

_How are you? I've been meaning to write for a while, but I couldn't think of the write words to say(that was a terrible pun; I apologize). _

_I was actually going to procrastinate for at least another week before I began writing this, but I had a dream about you the other day and I just wanted to see you so badly... But I can't see you whenever I want anymore so I just started writing. _

_My dream was about the night you decided that you wanted to become a star. Do you remember how bright the stars were because of the black out? Or how you dragged me out of the house and ran all the way up the hill,only stopping to yell at me to hurry up? If I was an artist I would draw a picture of that moment, with the starry sky as the perfect background for the girl with flushed cheeks, and the wind blowing through her messy blond hair as she reached out to me with both hands. _

_I know you're going to read that and say, "Len, when you talk like that, you don't sound like a boy at all. Why weren't you born a girl?" _

_And if you were _**_here_**_ to tell me that, as always I'd reply, "Because you look better in a dress." And isn't it sad(for me anyways, I know you thought it was hysterical)that we know that from personal experience? And I don't care how good you think that dress looked on me - that pink did **not **suit me** at all**. _

_I'm sorry for not being there to see you off. I would have gone,but I know that I would have just hurt your feelings by yelling at you for leaving. I'm sorry Rin, but when it comes to you, I just can't say how I truly feel. I could never just tell you how I feel. I always ended up saying something stupid. _

_I miss you Rin. And I hope you weren't dissapointed when I didn't show up. Just know that I may not be there, but I support you 100% and if your dreams of stardom come true, it won't be because of anyone but yourself. _

_So give it all you've got. But if you ever get tired of it all, you can always just come back. _

_Sincerly,  
Len _

The blond boy groaned, scrunched the letter up into a little ball, and threw it at the waste basket. Of course, it didn't go in because it was already overflowing with other similar paper balls that were also attempts to write a proper letter. Len made a mental note to clean up later as he grabbed another blank sheet of paper and began to write.

* * *

"Rin-chan! You've got mail!" Miku yelled as she removed her shoes. She put on her slippers and ran into the girl's room. "Hey Rin-chan!"

The blond looked up from the guitar that sat in her lap. "I heard you the first time Miku." She reached out for her mail and the wannabe idol had to step around the many discarded music sheets to deliver it. Rin set the small pile beside her without giving it a second glance and went back to plucking at the strings.

"By the way, do you have a boyfriend?" The green haired girl asked.

"No."

She frowned. "Then who's Len?"

Rin couldn't move the guitar fast enough. She grabbed the mail and began shifting through it looking for the boy's name. "I don't see anything from Len here..." Miku smirked and waved the piece of paper she held in front of Rin. "Miku! Give it back!"

Miku laughed and began reading aloud.

"Dear Rin,

I'm not going to wish you luck because it's you we're talking about - I know you can do it.

Love,  
Len."

The older girl's grin widened at the younger's blushing face. "Ooh, so he _is _your boyfriend."

"It's not like that!" Miku fled when Rin began pelting her with pillows. "Stupid Len." She grumbled as she tried to will away the heat in her cheeks.

* * *

**KFG24:** Ah, poor Len. Writing letters is hard.

Anyways~... I was wondering... Should I put Narcissus back in the rated T section? 'Cause really, I see nothing that's really M material... I'm working on a chaptere with a bit of lime in it, but I'm not totally sure that that's going to stay. And even if it does, I'm not sure that it's limey enough to warrent an M rating anyways.

So what do you guys think? Lower the rating or keep it where it is?


	15. Prisoner

**KFG24:** Yay! The rewrite of _Prisoner_! I was gonna put some Paper Planes in here, but I'm tired and I wanted to update so I didn't. So yeah... Don't hold your breath for a PP chapter. I refuse to write one after being mind raped by ShuujinP(I'm kidding[kinda]). ,

* * *

_Prisoner_

Len knew he was there to die. And how could he not? Every day more Jews, Roma, homosexuals, cripples, and anyone else who didn't fit the description of the 'ideal' Aryan race went into the gas chamber. Every day no one came back out.

He sometimes wondered when it would be his turn to choke on the toxic fumes, not that he looked forward to dying - he wanted to live! But there were often days when the thought of dying was more comforting than having to wake up early in the morning, work like a dog, get beaten for no reason, and then return to bed, sore in both body and spirit.

The blond boy had been running back and forth all over the camp delivering messages. He was on his way to one of the on duty guards with an important message. Honestly Len had no idea if it really was important or not, the people in charge were like high school girls exchanging notes while their teacher's back is turned, and besides, it was pointless to even try to read the notes as they were always written either in German or in some sort of code. For all he knew, this note could be an order for his death and he'd never see it coming.

It was during this time that he first saw her. She had very lovely short golden hair that was the same color as his, though it shone brighter than his ever had. She wore a large white hat with a bright orange ribbon tied around it. It was pretty because it complimented her checkered orange sundress quite nicely. He hated it because it obscured her face.

The girl seemed to sense hi eyes on her as she suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at him. He didn't realize that he'd walked up to the fence until he walked straight into it. He stumbled slightly and fell, he picked himself up and started brushing the dust off his already dirty clothes when something unexpected happened.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked with a giggled and he stared at her in amazement. Yes she'd laughed at him, but her voice had been sincere. Not only that, but she'd approached the fence and was now watching him with her sad blue eyes, she still had a smile on her face, but something told him that she had neither laughed nor smiled in quite sometime. He actually felt honored to have received that reaction from her. Especially since he was suddenly aware of how different they looked.

Len used to be a very attractive young man with deep blond hair and wide, expressive green eyes. But now look at him! His skin had taken on an ashen hue, his bright eyes which had once shined with hope were dull and tired looking. His clothes were barely any better than rags and there was dirt buried into the fibers as it had been some time since he was last able to wash them. Not that it would do him any good to try, the water was filthy.

He smiled, her disgusted cringe told him that his teeth looked no better than the rest of him. "I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It's alright. I don't mind. Um... If you don't mind me asking: why-"

"Apparently I believed in the wrong thing at the wrong time." He explained, having already known the question before she could voice it.

She seemed taken aback by his answer. "What do you mean?"

"I'm Jewish," Len explained, "or at least, I was. I don't believe in God anymore." The girl looked somewhat shocked by that. "My name is Len by the way. What's yours?"

Just as she opened her mouth, a guard shouted at him. "Go! Hurry!" He whispered, he didn't know her at all, not even her name, and yet he was extremely frightened by the thought of anything happening to her. She did as he'd asked and as soon as was out of sight he turned to face his punishment.

* * *

He'd gotten off lightly he knew. They could have beaten him to death. But they didn't, instead they'd promised an immediate trip to the gas chamber should he act up again.

_'It was worth it.' _He thought. To talk to someone... Even for just a minute! It had been worth every blow he'd taken. But still he yearned to see her again. To talk to her. To pretend that they weren't separated by the high fence. To forget that he was a prisoner. If only he had some paper he could write to her and hope that she somehow got it...

Wait! He did have paper! The note! He never delivered it - something he was sure to beaten for later - so he still had it! He took it out of his pocket and unfolded it, smoothing out the creases as best as he could and then staring at it as if it were treasure.

Now to find something to write with...

He was so happy when she sent a reply the first time, not to say that he wasn't happy with the others after that, but he'd been so scared that she wouldn't write back at first. Hope bloomed anew in his heart like the most beautiful flower in the world every time she replied.

That month was the best he'd ever had since he'd been imprisoned. No, it was the best month he'd ever had in all his sixteen years! Nothing could compare to the happiness he'd felt at that time.

And nothing could ever compare to the sadness he'd felt when that happiness ended all too quickly.

_I have to leave. I'm so sorry Len... I love you. But this will be the last time we will speak. Goodbye._

_Love, _

_R - -_

This was the first, and of course, the last time she signed her letter. And yet he still didn't know her name as it had been practically erased by water. All that remained of those two letters were faint smudges that one would have to look at carefully to read, something that Len could not do with his vision blurred by tears.

"No!" In the distance, he heard someone scream. Again another scream! Who was that? Why were the screams getting closer? And why did it sound like he was the one screaming?

"What's going on here?" A rough voice with a strong German accent demanded. Len glared up at the guards now standing before him, letter clutched tightly in his hand.

"Ah!" Suddenly another guard grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Len was so startled, he accidentally let go of the note. "No!" He cried when his first antagonist bent down to pick it up.

A strange look crossed the blond man's face for a second before he laughed hollowly. "Ha ha! Look at this! 'I love you. But this is the last time we will speak.' Ha! Boy's got a girlfriend! Imagine that!" The others laughed with him. Len wanted to hit the bastard. To wipe that smug grin off his face would bring him so much satisfaction! But... He couldn't lest they throw him in the gas chamber.

"Ah... Thanks for the entertainment kid!" The guard continued laughing as he tore Len's precious letter into pieces.

The blond boy stared in horror as scraps of paper fell to the ground in front of him before blowing away with a sudden playful breeze. "You...You bastard!" He screamed as his fist swung up and hit the man's jaw. As he stumbled back - and Len was very pleased to see a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth - his friends were quick to grab the boy and wrestle him across the encampment to his death.

He was thrown in unceremoniously, hitting the ground with a loud thud. But Len didn't care anymore. The final letter... It was gone. Gone like his chance to live another day. Gone like his hope. Gone like she was. Gone like he soon would be.

Finally the toxic gas began to make it's presence known. He coughed violently as it seeped into his lungs. It seemed as if it had become tangible and was now wrapping around his neck tighter and tighter until it hurt to even think of breathing!

_'No!' _He thought. _'Please no! I want to live! At least I want to know her name before I die!' _He choked and gasped, trying to breathe in clean air and only getting poisonous fumes. _'I want to live... But it's futile for me to try... Absolutely pointless... Why struggle? Why suffer more than I have to?' _His brain was shutting down and he decided to take one last look around at the place where he would soon lie dead.

That's when he noticed it. A small white fragment of the letter that had been so heartlessly shredded. Suddenly strength came rushing back to him and he was able to crawl over to it. It was the very end of the letter. It said 'Love.' It said 'Love, Rin.'

"Rin..." He wheezed. "I love you. Rin." He smiled as he fell over. The gas had done it's job and had done it well. The blond boy was dead. Len was dead.


	16. I Kissed a Girl

**KFG24:** Some of you may remember this chapter being very different. That's because, sadly enough, when I deleted the first Narcissus, I accidentally deleted the _I Kissed a Girl_ chapter and I didn't have it saved still on my old compy. orz  
And if I ever started the sequel chapter on there(yes, there was a sequel), it's lost except for whatever remained in my head.

So here it is, rewritten and, in my opinion, a bit better than before. There's a hint of NeruXMikuo, which might be Rimi's fault(damn you and your awesome story that you need to update!), but it can easily be overlooked as Mikuo being an ass. Though really, I desperately need to write some AkaitoXNeru-y soon before MikuoXNeru becomes my OTP. x,x  
Sadly, the closet thing I have to a story about either pairing is a plot bunny about Neru and a love potion and Dell, Mikuo, and Akaito falling for her. Will NeruXAkaito prevail? I have no idea. x,x;  
I also need to write a MikuoXKaiko fic. I love that couple.  
This isn't the place to talk about stuff like this. ^_^;

_**WARNINGS:** _Beware. Here there is yaoi(well, not yaoi so much as a bit of shonen ai{geez, I haven't used that term in a very long while[I like making side comments within side comments ^_^]})ahead. But then there's twincest to make up for it. ^_^

Also, beware of the lime.  
Yeah, that's right. I gave you some citrus in this chapter, not a full blown lemon but a mere lime. But even if it is just a lime, it was embarrassing to write! I was so paranoid that someone would see what I was writing...  
Those with innocent minds, please ignore the lime and remember that most chapters of Narcissus are not be like this. Please forgive your humble authoress for having a dirty mind that lives in the gutter.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own the Katy Perry song that this story is based on. And I don't really want to. I don't really care for her music, this song is only tolerable because of Len's awesome cover which - if you haven't already heard it - you should go look up. Right now. Ignore this story and go listen to Len sing about how he kissed Ri- I mean, a girl and liked it.  
I also don't own Len's cover of the song. Or him. Though it'd be awesome if I did. Same for if I owned Rin or any other Vocaloids, fanmades, or UTAUloids(I don't own any of them either).

* * *

_I Kissed a Girl_

After most of the party guests had either left or passed from exhaustion or too much alcohol, our hostess, Miku, decided that the last of us should play some party games. Luka and Kaito excused themselves by saying that they were going to go play seven minutes in heaven by themselves in one of the guest bedrooms for a bit longer than the name implied.

"See ya." Said Meiko, the one Miku had thrown the party for since it was her birthday. "Well, that leaves..." she paused and did a quick head count, "Me, Akaito, Neru, Miku, Dell, Sora, Len, Mikuo, Rin, Gumi, Kaiko, Haku... Twelve of us. Perfect number for a game of Spin the Bottle!"

Aside from Dell, Akaito, Neru, and myself, no one seemed to mind Meiko's game of choice; they actually seemed pretty pleased with it. Though I can't say that I understand why - Spin the Bottle is a really stupid game. But it was Meiko's birthday so everyone agreed to play. Of course, even if it hadn't been Meiko's birthday we would have agreed anyways. Bad things tend to happen when things don't go Meiko's way.

While Haku went to get the bottle, our hostess had us all sit down in a circle. Akaito went to the bathroom and didn't return. When Dell tried to copy the redhead, Meiko glared at him and he sat back down in between Mikuo and Kaiko with a gulp. Then Haku returned - looking more than a bit tipsy, the empty beer bottle she now carried probably hadn't been empty when she found it - with the bottle and the game began.

As it was her idea to play the stupid game, Meiko spun bottle pointed to Neru, who blushed slightly when Mikuo shouted something about 'hot yuri action', and leaned forward to kiss the brunette sitting across from her. When Neru spun the bottle, it landed on Mikuo, who grinned and puckered his lips.

"Stop that. You look like a fish." His sister hissed as she reached over Gumi to sock him in the arm.

Neru, who had turned a deep red from either embarrassment or anger, crawled over the bottle and quickly kissed Mikuo on the cheek before sitting back down again. "Hey! That's a cop out!" The boy protested. "I want a _real _kiss!"

"The only real kiss you'll be getting," the blonde growled, "will be from my fist if you don't shut up."

Mikuo pouted and spun the bottle, still glaring at Neru. He then kissed Kaiko who looked as though she'd faint. But the blue-eyed girl clung to consciousness and spun to get a kiss from Miku.

Meiko apparently thought that Kaiko kissing both of the Hatsunes was a funny coincidence and was surprised when Miku stopped her laughter with a kiss. Meiko's second spin made the bottle stop in front of the human chimney - I mean, Dell, whom I had never seen go for ten minutes straight without a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

His spin stopped on my second best friend, Gumi, which caused both to blush and get nervous because they had obvious-to-everyone-but-them crushes on each other. Finally the two composed themselves and knocked their foreheads together when they tried to lean in too quickly at the same time. They both pulled back, holding their heads in pain as everyone laughed at the almost couple's humiliation while at the same time pitying the two.

Dell recovered first and left, claiming that he desperately needed nicotine, which, given how many packs he smoked a day, I didn't doubt. Gumi, stilling rubbing her aching forehead, cast a forlorn look at his retreating back and spun the beer bottle. It went three quarters of the way around the circle, stopping on Sora.

Sora's my boyfriend and, though I know he'd never cheat on me and I understand that this is just a game, I get jealous easily. Envy is my sin, I guess, though you might think it's actually gluttony with the way I was dueling my twin with our forks for the biggest slice of birthday cake that was eventually stolen by Teto. So I watched, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest, as my boyfriend and my best friend shared a quick kiss.

When they parted, Gumi mouthed a silent apology to me before leaving the circle - probly to go after Dell - while Sora chuckled at my expression and affectionately ruffled my hair before spinning the bottle. To my delight, it pointed at me.

I smiled as Sora cupped my face in his hand and leaned over to kiss me. Our friends watched us go from a simple kiss to using tongue until we were interrupted. "As kinda hot as this is, can you two please stop licking each other's tonsils so we can move on?" My sister wondered aloud.

I gave a small whine as Sora pulled away, but he just grinned at me and messed up my hair again. To appease the rest of the people in the circle, who were giving me 'get on with it' looks, I spun the bottle whilst shooting a glare at Rin. Her voice had contained more than a trace of jealousy, but it wasn't my fault that Sora had liked me more than her. Really, she should just get over it and stop looking so hurt every time she sees us together.

"Uh, Len?" Miku waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped.

Miku rolled her eyes at my annoyed tone. "While you were spacing out the bottle decided who you have to kiss." I looked down at the bottle and looked up at who it was pointing to - Rin.

I grabbed the bottle and was about to spin it again when Meiko put her hand over mine. "What are you doing?"

"Spinning again. I can't kiss her, she's my sister!" But the look in Meiko's eyes told me that not kissing Rin wasn't an option.

Neru snickered. "You have to kiss her - on the lips. Those're the rules, Lenny."

"Where were those rules when I wanted _my _kiss?" Mikuo demanded. Everyone ignored him.

Knowing that there was no escaping, I sighed and crawled over the bottle to kiss Rin. The moment our lips met sparks flew. Literally.

"Hey, guys! I found a bunch of sparklers and fireworks upstairs!" Akaito exclaimed, waving his lit sparkler around and almost setting Rin's bow on fire. My sister yelped and tackled me to get away from the colorful sparks as Meiko stood up and punched Akaito in the jaw.

Almost everyone took the distraction as reason to leave before being roped into playing more lame, cliche party games. The only people left were Meiko, who was still yelling at her boyfriend, Akaito, obviously, Rin and I, and Sora, who was trying to calm Meiko down.

I tried to get up so that I could leave too, but I found that I was being weighed down by my twin who had her head buried in my chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her neck as she straddled my waist. Can you say compromising position?

It felt nice to have her clinging to me though. "Rin, you're heavy." I complained even though Rin is actually pretty light. "Get off." I felt her body stiffen for a second before she got off of me with a heavy blush.

"I am not heavy." She said simply. "Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Yeah. Sure." I went to where my boyfriend stood, watching as Meiko dragged his brother off. "Sora," I pulled on his sleeve, "I'm going to take Rin home, okay?"

"Alright. 'Night, Len. I'll call you tomorrow." I nodded and closed my eyes as he leaned over to kiss me. Our kiss was once again interrupted by my jealous sister, but rather than get annoyed by it like I did, Sora just laughed and shooed me away.

As I followed my sister through the house, I noticed Gakupo and Sweet Ann passed out on a couch together with his arm around her shoulder. I also saw Sai Tonarine who I didn't even know had been at the party, sleeping against the wall and Nero, Neru's little brother, was curled up next to her with his head in her lap. I wanted to take a picture to use as blackmail against the boy, but Rin, noticing that I was lagging behind, yelled for me to hurry up, so I had to give up that golden opportunity.

Outside we found Dell and Gumi sitting together. Dell handed his new girlfriend his cigarette and freaked out when she started coughing after putting the burning cancer stick to her lips and inhaling deeply. I snickered and noticed that my sister was smiling too. I mentally wished the cute but awkward couple nothing but happiness as Rin and I hopped into the car and drove off.

"I'm sorry." Rin said after a long period of silence. "That I was being such a bitch earlier."She elaborated.

I shrugged, Rin's behavior was nothing new and I told her as much. "So I'm always a bitch to you?"

"You said it, not me." I saw her glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"So, did you have fun?"

I shrugged again. "I guess. I'd planned to be with Sora all night since it kinda seems like we're drifting apart, but he mainly hung out with Teto and Koto."

"With the exes? That's not good." She got a 'duh' look for that comment. "Geez! Just saying! Hey, maybe you should dress up as a sexy school girl - you'll have his attention then!" This time she received a dirty look. Len Kagamine does _not _crossdress. Often. "I'm just trying to help."

"Or trying to make me look bad so we'll break up and then you can be his girlfriend."

Rin looked shocked by the accusation and I immediately felt bad. My sister wouldn't do something like that.

"So cynical!" She sighed after a moment. "Stop hanging out with Dell - he's obviously a bad influence. Next thing I know, you'll turn into a chain-smoking, sarcastic bastard, too."

"I'm not sarcastic - I'm ironic." I mumbled before grinning at her.

"And the transformation begins! My lazy shouta brother is becoming a workaholic cynic right before my eyes!" My sister giggled. The sound of her laughter assured me, as it always had, that things were still okay between us.

"Not a shouta." I growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, Len. Whatever you say."

"I'm not!" The urge to tackle her and tickle her to death was overwhelming. But I had to keep focused on driving or we'd end up accidentally hitting someone.

"Prove it."

_'How does one prove that they're not a shouta?'_ I wondered. _'Point out that they're too old? Point out how much taller they are than their accuser? And how much more mature?' _

"You can't, can you?"

"Well... Well at least I don't look like a flat chested little girl!" I shot back finally.

Rin fumed at me and my smug grin. "Well then that makes you a pedophile for kissing me!"

"I only kissed you because of that stupid party game!" I protested as I parked the car in front of our house. I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked over at my twin who had her head down in silence. She flinched when I reached out to touch her shoulder. "...Rin?"

"Only because of the stupid game, huh?" She murmured, giving me a cold glare that sent shivers down my spine. "Of course..."

"Rin? Are y-"

Rin unbuckled herself while shaking her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She gave me a sudden smile that didn't meet her eyes.

I was, to say the least, really confused. Was there something about the kiss that had annoyed her? Had she been disgusted by the thought of kissing me? I wasn't. I could think of anything repulsive about it. Even if she was my sister. My _twin _sister.

It was incest - a word that usually brings to mind the image of a man raping his child or something similar. That disgusts me. But is it because they're related or just because it's rape? But what if the word was applied to two people who - in spite of being related by blood - were deeply in love? Love is love, right? No matter the differences between people, love always prevailed, didn't it?

So, if I were to hypothetically fall in love with Rin, it'd be okay, wouldn't it?

"Len? Len! Geez, you're really like spacing out, huh?" Rin said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I grumbled and smacked her hand away. My sister just laughed. I turned to glare at her and instead found myself watching her moving glossed lips closely. "What're you staring at _now_? Do I have something on my face?"

Suddenly I leaned over and kissed her pink glossy lips. Rin touched her lips and stared at me in confusion when I pulled away. "L-Len...?" I kissed her again - this time I grabbed her shoulders to pull her closer as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip which tasted like cherries. She gasped and I took the opening as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, thus forcing my twin to moan.

We parted for only moment to pant for air before Rin, who had somehow gone from being in the passenger's seat to being on my lap during our kiss, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I groaned into her mouth and wondered why I found it so arousing to have Rin on my lap, kissing me in a way that blood relatives - let alone twins - never should. Was it because it was so forbidden? Was it because I loved Rin? Or was it simply because of the way she rocked her hips against my erection?

"Oh god... Ri-" I was cut off by her finger pressing against my lips.

"Shh... God is not here." She whispered before smiling at me, lust clearly shining in her chocolate colored eyes, and pulling off her shirt.

For some reason, that alone out of everything up to this point, struck me as odd. First I wondered why she was doing such a thing, then realization hit me like a sack of bricks when she removed her bra. We were going to do _it_. We were going to have sex. In the driver's seat of my car of all places! Not exactly the most romantic place in the world for your first time, but oh well.

_'Am I going to regain my sanity anytime soon so I can keep things from going too far?'_ One part of my mind asked as I unzipped my jeans and began sliding them down.

_'What? You mean that making out with your sister isn't going too far? Undressing so that you can fuck your twin isn't going too far?'_ Another replied sarcastically.

_'Do you really want to stop?' _A third voice asked. And I had to admit to myself that, no, I didn't want to stop.

The second then said, _'Geez, if we're going to do this then at least put on a condom! No one wants a retarded baby with webbed toes.'_

_'Webbed toes?' _I thought as I reached for Rin's purse. She looked at me questioningly until I pulled out and ripped open one of the condoms I knew she carried around with her thanks to our mother's hatred of the thought of becoming a grandmother.

Rin was taking off her panties and I was pushing my own underwear off when Rin's ass suddenly hit the car horn. The loud noise startled us and we stared wide-eyed at each other as if we'd just woken up from a strange, hypnotic spell.

"Uh..." Was all we could say to each other as we stayed frozen, just staring at each other. Finally my sister - my _twin sister who I was absolutely **not **attracted to_ - made the first move by grabbing her pink shirt and frilly bra and covering her naked chest with them. I wasn't disappointed by that. Really.

The horn got pressed twice more as Rin struggled to get off of me and back into her seat where she put her clothes back on as I readjusted my clothes so that I'd look at least somewhat presentable if my parents were still awake in spite of it being an hour or so past midnight. An awkwardness filled the car, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife - not that doing so would make it go away.

We twins who used to so close that we could - and usually did - tell each other anything and everything without fear of the other looking down on us, couldn't speak - let alone make eye contact. But something had to be said so that we could put this incident behind us.

Finally I swallowed and, looking over at my beautiful sister, said, "H-hormones, right?" It was a lame excuse for our actions that would've been better if we'd been preteens struggling with the horrors of puberty, but it still made Rin laugh, and that's what counted.

"Y-yeah. H-hormones." She agreed. We then got out of the car and, just as Rin was about to go up the driveway, I grabbed her by the wrist and stared into her eyes. We stood there silently for a moment until Rin pulled her hand away and continued walking towards our house. We weren't psychic, but we had always been able to communicate without even making a sound. And just now we had agreed to never speak of what had just happened to anyone. I followed her into the house and fell asleep as soon as my body came in contact with the bed.

I woke up suddenly when a thought struck me. "Crap! What about Sora?"

* * *

Less than a week later, Sora found a condom and a pair of lacey panties hidden under the driver's seat while we were cleaning up the car. He coldly questioned me about the items, but I couldn't say anything - partly because that would mean breaking my silent promise to Rin and partly because I had no right to defend myself after cheating on him like that. When he saw that I wouldn't anything in my defense, he threw the offending objects down and left.

* * *

**KFG24:** Gloss is a funny word. ^_^

And holy crap, what is this shit I have written? I had a little paper full of what I was going to write for the lime and the ending, but somehow, when I began typing, It changed and got longer...

Also, yes, Len was originally supposed to be with Kaito, but then I thought, no, this doesn't seem like Kaito... Maybe Mikuo? But I really liked how the parts of the story with Mikuo were so I didn't want to change them. So then I went through all the names of fanmades I know until thought, hey, why not use an UTAUloid? So I went with Sora who I love(his voice is awesome).

"God is not here" that quote just suddenly popped into my head while writing so I added it. And 'god' was only capitalized because it was at the beginning of the sentence. I can't bring myself to capitalize the word otherwise. Same for 'lord' and any other word monotheists use to refer to guy in the sky who gives you no proof of his existance but sends you to hell for doubting it.

More fun notes: The part where the twins argue about Len's shoutaness and Len's thoughts on incest were the last things written. Everything else was already done. I just needed that part to link the end to the rest of the story.

Also, with over four thousand and fifty words, this is my longest chapter ever. It's not a very good chapter, but I'm proud of it nonetheless. ^_^


	17. Recycle Bin

**KFG24**: This chapter isn't very good(though I thought it was great when I first wrote it). I thought about completely rewriting it and mixing _The Disappearence of Len Kagamine_ with _Trash Box_, but meh. I don't really feel like it right now. Maybe at some other time? And maybe this time I'll actually remember to write a sequel chapter about Rin's answer song, _Salvage_.

* * *

_Trash Box_

**Warning!**

_File __Vocaloid02KagamineLen__ has been corrupted by a virus._

_Do you wish to delete this file? _

Master's mouse hovered over the 'no' button for a moment before finally making a decision and clicking 'yes', thus sending the singing program to the recycle bin.

* * *

_'Where am I?' _Is the first thing I thought when I woke up. I took a look around at my surroundings. All around me were programs stacked up on top of each other, leaning against the white walls. My heart dropped when I saw the forth wall and the bright green symbol it bore. I was on the wrong side of that wall.

I was in the recycle bin.

"Hey!" I called. "Master, help! You accidentally deleted me!" It wasn't until I said it that that it occurred to me, that maybe it hadn't been an accident. What if I had been deleted on purpose? "No... That's not possible. I've done nothing to make Master want to get rid of me! I've done nothing that Rin hasn't done, and she's not here, so it can't be my fault!"

Then again, I _had _gotten a virus recently... Not one that would really affect my well being, but one that made me just a bit too human for most to be comfortable. I had been infected with a virus called 'love'. And it caused me to fall in love with my partener, Rin. Which isn't bad because we're supposed to be twins or mirror images or whatever Master had most recently thought of, but because we Vocaloids are programmed to love Master. And _only _Master.

And if Master decided to get rid of someone, it's very possible that love for Master would make that Vocaloid kill the others so as not to be erased from Master's heart and hard drive. If it were me I'd probably kill everyone but Rin. I don't think I could ever bring myself to hurt her. But, then again, I never really thought I'd be deleted.

"Ow!" I was brought back to reality when something fell from the sky and hit me. Another program. I looked up and saw many others falling down as well. There were so many and space was quickly being taken up by them. But still more fell down. _'If this keeps up, I'll be buried alive!' _I thought as I tried to cover my head with my arms.

"Len!"

Rin! That was Rin wasn't it? I ran to the wall, dodging falling programs on my way, and made it there at the same time as my beloved sister. She placed her hands on the flat side of the bin and I did the same. Immediately I was reminded of all the pictures I've seen of the two of up on opposite sides of the mirror, it was exactly the same. Kinda.

We stood there staring at each other for awhile. Rin was promising to get me out and I was trying to sound optimistic in my replies. I really didn't think I'd be getting out of this trash box anytime soon, but I didn't want Rin to cry, and cry she would if I told her that.

Suddenly, the recycle bin began to shake as if there was an earthquake in the computer. But, of course, that was impossible. I had no clue as to what was going on until the floor disappeared. "Huh?"

Rin yelled to me again with tears starting to build up in the corners of her beautiful eyes. "No! Len!"

"Rin!" I screamed as I fell through the hole and lost consciousness. _'Don't cry Rin...' _Is what I'd wanted to say.

When I opened my eyes this time, I saw nothing but black and shining things that must be the other deleted programs. I almost found myself yearning for the opaque walls of the recycle bin. Almost.

This background was much more comforting and I honestly couldn't think of a better place to die. Actually, no. I could definitely think of a better place to die and that was in Rin's arms, sappy and cliché as it may be.

Speaking of Rin, I wish she were here now. I wouldn't mind being deleted so much if she was with me. But she hadn't been deleted, just me.

I wonder if she'll remember me? Or will Master erase my existence from her memories? I'm sure it's possible, I mean when you think about it, all I am is a line of code.

A line of code that caught a virus and fell in love.

I feel strange... Am I dying now? Oddly enough, I'm not scared. I'm about to die, and I don't feel scared at all.

I don't feel anything.

****************

I wish I could have said goodbye to Rin.

"I'm sorry Len."

Who said that? Rin? Master?

'_It doesn't matter anymore.' _I decided. And then I lost consciousness.


	18. Incompleted

**KFG24**: Meh, just some beginning of chapters I couldn't finish. Normally they'd be deleted, but I really like them.

*First we have Unwilling Prostitute!Len being drugged and taken away so that a pervert can push in a banana. Yeah, it's _Shoutarella_ based. ^_^  
*Secondly we have an attempt at a humorous Pedo!Len and Loli!Rin story, and an abuse of the word 'chibi'. Based on _The Kidnapping of the Loli_ obviously.  
*Next, I give you, half naked Len! Later, fully naked Len. And Rin's naked the whole damn time. Think of it as how Rin got pregnant before my actual one-shot about her being preggers.  
*Then, an argument between our lovely twins about Rin's femininity. This one's based on a song by Trish Thuy Trang, it's called _Such a Girl_. It's a good song. ^_^  
*Fifth, something about Rin being nostalgic and stuffs. This one's about an uncommon song called _Pretending that Nothing Happened_.  
*Then a story kinda based on the song _Whatsername_ by Green Day. Hence the title. It _was_ gonna be a mix of _Whatsername_ and _Sirge_, but it end up being more _Spice!_y than _Sirge_y…  
*Finally... A story that was being written for one of Ofos' challenges(before she disappeared the first time). I think it was the one about blood... Honestly though... What's with me and Yandere!Len?

* * *

_Incompleted_

1.) _Shoutarella_

_'How detestable.' _Was the first thing Len thought when he noticed that someone was staring at him from across the room. The man was tall with neat dark hair and average looks. Oh, and a thing for young, feminine boys if the way he looked at Len said anything. The blond quickly began thinking of ways to escape, but not a single idea would allow him to smuggle both himself and his sister outside. _'Damn. Damn. Damn!' _He mentally swore as the man strode towards him. He wanted to cry as he watched the man drip a few drops of the date rape drug into a glass of red wine. Obviously, subtly was not this pervert's forte.

But when the strange man held the drink out to the boy, he took it with good grace. His father's favorite riding crop had taught him better than to refuse.

For a little while Len just stared into the cup and considered running, but then the face reflected in the dark liquid appeared to turn into that of his beloved sister and he drank deeply, ignoring it when some of the drug and wine mixture overflowed from his mouth and dribbled down his chin. The stranger watched, looking giddier by the second as Len felt a familiar burning sensation make it's way through his body.

He tore the cup away from his lips with a soft gasp, the cantarella's effect was taking hold of him faster than he was used to. He felt the cup slip from his numb fingers and heard it break with a loud crash. But either no one noticed, or they just didn't care.

* * *

2.) _The Kidnapping of the Loli_

"Oh, it's that creepy guy again!" Chibi-Miku exclaimed with a quick glance behind her. Chibi-Teto shuddered.

Chibi-Meiko grinned at the chance to scare her younger friends. "Did you guys know that he really likes little girls like you? I heard he liked one girl so much..." The other chibis leaned in. "That he ate her."

"EEE~!" They shreiked. Meiko laughed and not-as-chibi-as-everyone-else-Chibi Luka frowned.

"Honestly Meiko-chan, must you tease them?"

The chibi brunette rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you're so much older than us, Luka-chan!"

The eldest girl just sighed. "I _am _older than you. And besides, it's mean to judge people you don't know. I'm sure that he's _not _as creepy as you think, and I'm _**positive **_that he didn't _eat _anyone."She said the last part with a stern look at Meiko who snickered.

"Does he do this often?" Chibi-Rin questioned as they continued on their way to school.

Chibi-Miku stared at the blond in shock for a second before she remembered that the blond chibi was still new to town. "Oh yeah, everyday. He just watches us, looking all happy and creepy. He saved me from getting hit by a car once, but he still kinda scares me, 'cause he looked _really _happy, even when his nose started bleeding right afterwards..."

"Oh."

She began to turn her head to look back at the man, when her four friends suddenly cried, "Don't look at him!"

"Rin-chan... Trust me, you don't want him coming over here..." Chibi-Luka explained, looking quite panicked about the narrowly avoided disaster.

Chibi-Rin frowned. "If you're so scared of him, why don't you call the cops?"

"Because that would be the smart thing to do." Chibi-Meiko explained, suddenly sounding very unchibi-like. "But we're stupid little kids in this one-shot, so just go with it!" Somewhere in the distance they could hear Kaito and Gakupo scream as the fourth wall broke.

"There's wall in my ice cream!"

"Nooo! My dear eggplant! I will avenge you!"

"Oi, you guys aren't in this one. Shoo." KFG24 growled as she set to fixing the broken wall.

"I mean... Uh... He's never hurt anyone, so why bother?" Chibi Meiko asked, nervously glancing at KFG24's crappy duct taping job. "Ummm... We should get to school now and just ignore Len." The wall shattered. The five chibis hightailed it, leaving Pedo!Len to take the blame.

* * *

3.) _A Serious Baby Story_

As she began to awaken, Rin rolled over on the messy bed, one hand reaching out for Len. Instead of a warm body, the hand was met with unoccupied space. Slowly she opened her eyes to see that her brother was not there. Though the sound of the shower running across the hall gave her a good idea of where he might be.

The blond sighed and sat up, not bothering to cover her naked form, as her brother had made sure to close the door before he left. She looked around for her phone, which she was _sure _had been placed on the side table, wondering what time it was.

Oddly enough, her orange cell phone was under the bed. Right next to the used condom that had missed the waste basket.

First she checked her phone. 6:47 a.m. it reported. Rin pouted, she'd have to jump in the shower as soon as Len was done if she wanted to catch the bus to school. Sure Meiko would offer to take the twins if they missed it, but Rin was not suicidal.

Then Rin moved on to the next order of business - fixing her brother's mistake. So gingerly she picked up the condom only find that it seemed... Odd. Upon further inspection she saw that there was no semen. Curiouser and curiouser. Then Rin saw why. There was a rip. It wasn't huge, but apparently it was enough.

_'No! I don't want to have a baby!'_ Her head screamed.

The girl began feeling panicked until the logical portion of her brain kicked in. "Calm down Rin," she whispered to herself. "it was only once. Having sex with a ripped condom once isn't going to get me pregnant..." She sighed in relief at her own reassurances and tossed the rubber into the trash where it belonged.

Just in time, too. Because it was at that moment that her half naked brother entered the room.

Len raised an eyebrow at the sight of his twin sitting on his bed in the nude. Normally by now she'd have put on her underwear and as soon as he entered the room, she'd have seized his towel and run to the bathroom to bathe.

"Rin?"

"Hm?" She smiled cutely and her big blue eyes shone with innocence.

He frowned. She was clearly up to something. But the boy knew from experience that she would never tell him what until she damn well pleased. But perhaps he could force the information out of her...

Without warning Len suddenly lunged at his sister, knocking her back onto the bed. "Ah!" She gasped. And then she felt it, nimble fingers brushing against her skin in all of her most sensitive spots. "Ah! Len! St-stop! Eeee~! No! N-not there! Le~n!" But the boy was relentless. He would tickle Rin to death if it meant she would tell him what she'd been doing while he was taking a bath.

"Good morning Len-kun! You sound energetic today!" A currently sober Haku exclaimed as she threw the door open.

The Kagamines froze and stared at the woman, both all too aware that sometime during Len's attack, his towel had slipped from his waist, leaving him exposed. And she stared back, also very aware of Len's nudity.

"Uh..."

Haku then remembered herself. "Ah! Um... I-I'm so sorry! I... I'll just being going now..." She bowed frantically and shut the door behind her before running back to her room.

_'I did not see that. I did not see that. I did not see Len-kun about to have sex with Rin-chan. I did not see that.' _And after her fifth bottle of beer, she was comepletely convinced that she hadn't. Though the silvery haired woman never really looked at the twins the same way ever again...

* * *

4.) _Such a Girl_

"Ah! You stupid shouta! How dare you grope me!" Rin shrieked, as she pushed her brother off of her. They had been wrestling for the remote to the amusement of Luka and Miku who sat on the couch watching the twins fight. And then Len had placed his hand on his sister's chest in an attempt to gain leverage and, hopefully, steal the remote away from his twin.

The boy looked irritated. "How can I grope you if there's nothing there?"

His sister growled but tried to act aloof. "Well it doesn't matter. You don't touch a lady there - it's rude!"

"_Lady_? You're barely even a _girl_, how can you be considered a _lady_?" He scoffed. The twins had a staring contest, though they were more glaring than simply staring, each silently daring the other to move. Len blinked - which Rin took as a sign of weakness, and she pounced, completely unaware of the samurai behind her who got a very good look at her rear.

"Ah!" Gakupo exclaimed, he closed his eyes tightly and accepted a tissue from Miku to absorb the blood running from his nose. "Ahem. Ah, Rin-chan, you might want to stop doing such things in such short skirts..."

Rin looked very flustered as she got off her laughing twin and stormed off to her room.

The blond girl stomped up the stairs, grumbling about stupid samurais and shoutas all the while. Especially the stupid shoutas. As soon as she reached her room she slammed the door shut behind her and shed her skirt, cursing it for showing everyone her underwear.

...Did I mention that she was mad at Len?

"Stupid Len." She said for what had to be the thousandth time in just that hour. "I _am _a girl. Why can't you see that?"

* * *

5.) _Pretending that Nothing Happened_

_"It's not fair! Why did we have to be born as twins?" A little boy cried to his sister. Tears fell like rain as he recalled the way his parents had told him that marrying Rin was impossible because they were twins._

_"Because someone knew I couldn't live without you." She said wisely, as if she were much older than her five years. The boy stared at his twin in amazement and she smiled wide enough for him to see the two gaps where teeth should have been before continuing. "It's like were were destined to meet before we were born." _

_It would be seven years before Len would realize that his sister had just been quoting the movie that she'd stayed up past her bed time to watch with their parents. _

Rin smiled to herself as she remembered how angry he'd been when he confronted her, his fury only growing when he found that she didn't remember that conversation at all. She missed arguing with her brother. Even if they had only bickered about the stupidest things - like Rin spending her allowance before she even got it, or Len's sudden ability to reach the shelves that she could only graze with her fingertips.

* * *

6.) _Whatsername_

As I was walking down the street on my way to Gumi's house, I saw a flash of golden blonde hair that I hadn't seen since that girl left. But when I turned to properly see the owner of that hair, I saw that it was only Nero Akita. I sighed and decided not to go Gumi's and just head back home.

I try not to think about that girl, thoughts of her make my heart and head hurt. Even her name is a slowly healing wound that gets reopened every time I recall it.

But it seems that there are reminders everywhere. Once in a while I'll see someone with the same blue eyes, or someone will give me the same knowing look she gave me every time I did something wrong.

On a few occasions, I've heard her laugh in the middle of a group of people and torn through the crowd, looking for her. And once I'm done making a fool of myself and accept that she's not there, I regain my cool and find some beauty who'll help me forget that damn girl for a while.

But that only lasts for so long. And then the realization hits me and I'm disgusted. Because her hair isn't short and blonde, and her eyes aren't blue and mischievous. And I hate myself even more because I remember that this is why she left.

She left because I was so busy trying to fall for someone else, I didn't notice that she was doing the same.

But that didn't really matter anymore. Even if I stopped sleeping around, she won't come back. No, she's probably happily married to that idiotic teacher of hers. She's probably convinced herself that she loves him and that I don't exist.

And while they live happily ever after, I'm still here in this town that I despise, living off my good looks and wishing she were here. Not because misery loves company, but because I miss her.

* * *

7.) _Confession/Blood_

For Len, his sister was the only truly precious thing in life. He would do anything to make her happy. If she asked for his head on a silver platter, he'd kneel over one and chop it off gladly. And once the nerves stopped freaking out about having been severed so suddenly, the final expression on his face would be a content smile.

Len wasn't sure where his blind devotion came from, but he really didn't care as long as she smiled and laughed for him.

And then she met Kaito.

They were the new Vocaloids and Meiko was showing them around the house that they would being living in for now on since Miku was out. The tour had begun in the kitchen and so it only made sense for it to end there as well, is what Meiko claimed as she poured herself some sake.

"Uh..." Was all Len could say as he and his sistered at the man that sat at the table devouring a bowl of ice cream.

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed when she finally noticed the blue haired man. "That's Kaito. Kaito, these are the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len." She explained. Kaito removed the spoon from his mouth and smiled charmingly before digging his eating utensil back into the sweet creamy mounds before him. "He really likes ice cream."

And it seemed that that would be the extent of their relationship with Kaito. Until Len noticed the way his sister always blushed in the man's presence.

The older Vocaloid didn't even seem to realize his crime... Stealing Rin's smiles from him... An unforgivable sin.


	19. Leo

**KFG24**: I have been working on this chapter for months(maybe a year by now). I kept getting stuck though. But I finally finished it! Anyways, this chapter is based on the PV for _Leo_ by Len which you should totally watch(it's a bittersweet mixture of depressing and cute). Rushed ending is rushed and sucky because I had to kinda force myself through it since I ran out of inspiration at the end. DX

So yeah... Sorry about the wait. I'm really going to work on updating more. 'Cause like, I have a bunch of new chapters started for this collection(but I'm stuck on all of them). Or at least, I did until everything got deleted in oder to fix the compy. *sobs*

* * *

_Leo_

"Okay Rin, for your birthday I'll get you anything you want." Len stated.

"Really?" He nodded and his girlfriend grinned in a way that seemed evil and innocent all at once. "How about a road roller?"

He hastily corrected himself. "Anything within reason!"

Rin giggled. "I was just kidding, silly! The thing I want most today... Is a kiss." As though trying to prove her point, she clasped her hands in front of her as if praying, tilted her head up, and closed her eyes. Len turned an unnatural shade of red and looked around to see if anyone was watching before grabbing Rin's shoulders and leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss was interrupted before it even began by the sound of a kitten meowing. Rin immediately pulled away from the boy and began searching frantically for the feline. Len sighed. He knew what would happen next, his cat-loving girlfriend would search until she finally located the creature, and then she would cuddle _it_ rather than _him_.

"Rin..." He whined in an attempt to distract her. It didn't work. With another exasperated sigh, Len sat down on a nearby bench to wait. He didn't have to wait too long for Rin to approach him with a tiny ball of black fur, stark white whiskers, and big blue eyes.

The girl's own blue eyes stared into his gray orbs pleadingly. "Len," she began in the cute childish voice she always used to get what she wanted, "my mom's allergic so-"

"No." He answered immediately.

"Len!"

"No," he repeated, "you know I hate cats!"

The blonde girl pouted. "But he's just a kitten!" Len shook his head and Rin began to tear up. "I didn't know you were the type to turn his back on a defenseless creature, Len Kagamine." With that said, she began to walk away from the stunned boy with the kitten still in her arms.

After a moment, Len regained his composure and called out to the retreating blonde. "Rin, wait! I-" he sighed in defeat, "I'll take the kitten home with me. Just please... Don't leave me..."

The boy looked down, not wanting to see it if Rin continued walking away. He didn't notice the sound of fast approaching footsteps until it was too late and Rin slammed into him with her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. "Woah!"

"Oh, don't be stupid, you idiot! I can't leave you; I'd feel too bad if I did! I mean, really! What would you do without me? You can't do a thing without me!" Rin exclaimed over dramatically.

"I didn't realize you thought I was completely dependent on you." Len grumbled. Rin giggled and the two shared a quick kiss before separating. "That's your present, y'know."

Rin looked up from the kitten she'd crouched down to pet. "Huh?" Len laughed at the worried look on her face and patted her like she were a cat herself before picking up the kitten.

"I'm kidding, Rin; I'll get you some other presents too. But only if you promise to put up some posters or something - just in case she belongs to someone else."

"He." Rin corrected. "He's a boy. And I accept your terms." The blondes shook hands.

Noticing something interesting from the corner of her eye, Rin tightened her grip on Len's hand and dragged him along with her. Len sighed and mentally said goodbye to his money.

* * *

After emptying Len's wallet at a cafe for milkshakes, Rin took out a pen from her purse and started writing on a napkin. The now broke boy sitting across from her lazily sucked up his delicious banana milkshake as he watched the fake orange slice hanging from the end of Rin's pen bounce about as the pen moved. After finishing his shake, he finally inquired about what she was writing.

"This." The girl proudly displayed her work to him. On the napkin she had written his name. She had then dropped the 'n' and replaced it with an 'o'. "His name will be Leo!" Rin explained.

"Wh-what? No! Why don't you name him after something you really like? Like oranges?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Because I like you more than oranges, obviously." Len blushed bright red and didn't protest anymore. And so the kitten was named Leo.

* * *

The best thing about having Leo around, Len decided after a few weeks, was that the kitten's presence in the home of a cat hater caused Rin to come over almost everyday.

"I'm making sure that you're taking good care of our baby." She told him when he questioned her reason for visiting so often.

Len rolled his eyes. "He's _not _our baby. Even if we'd had sex before it'd be impossible - humans can't give birth to cats."

His girlfriend put the black cat down and gave him a thoughtful look that meant that she was considering what he'd just said. "Do you want to have sex with me, Len?"

The boy turned beet red. "N-no! I mean, yes! Imean... I... Tha-that's not what I meant! Wh-where'd that question come from, anyways?"

Rin laughed, she knew how flustered Len would get if she asked about them having sex. Though she hadn't asked just to embarrass him, she really wanted to know. "Well you're the one who mentioned it first," she pointed out, "I was just asking a simple question. So, do you?"

Still looking shocked that Rin would bring something like that up, he gulped and nodded, not totally sure what sort of reaction that answer would cause the short tempered girl to have. Smiling suggestively, Rin then asked, "Right now?"

Len opened his mouth, which suddenly felt very dry, to speak. Though he wasn't sure just what he'd say. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything at all as Rin's mouth was now covering his and her hands were pulling at his shirt.

* * *

Len thought that after having sex, he and Rin would be closer than ever. And that was true for a time. But then Rin began coming to see him less and less until it got to the point where he never saw her unless they happened to pass each other while going to class or if he went to her house - which was a rare occurrence since her mother hated him for ruining her favorite dress by throwing up on her once when he was six and for when he'd accidentally splashed a cup of juice on her eight years later, thus ruining a second favorite dress.

Finally, after having not seen or heard from Rin for a week, Len found out why the girl was MIA when her younger sister, Lily, called him to chew him out for being a terrible boyfriend.

"I mean really! What kind of asshole doesn't visit his girlfriend even once while she's sitting in the hospital scared to death and lonely, huh?" Lily exclaimed from the other end of the line.

The boy almost dropped the phone when he heard this. "Th-the hospital?"

"Yeah! I don't care if you are scared of the place - you should be there! I thought you loved my sister, Lenny!"

Len ignored the use of his hated nickname. "Rin's in the hospital? Why didn't you tell me this before? How long has she been there? And who said I'm afraid of hospitals?"

Lily was silent for a moment. "You mean... You didn't know? Rin said she called you as soon as she could after they found the tumor. She said you wouldn't come see her because you were scare- Lenny? Len! Are you there?"

Len was at the hospital in moments. After finding out where Rin's room was, he raced to the door as if she'd die if he didn't get there at that exact moment. "Rin!" He gasped as he threw the door open.

The blue eyed girl smiled at him and held a finger to her lips, jerking her head at her sleeping roommate so that he'd quiet down a bit. The boy obeyed and went to sit by Rin who looked very small and frail half sitting up in the hospital bed. She reminded Len of the pictures taken of his mother in the hospital after she'd given birth to him, taken shortly before she died.

The two sat together holding hands and not speaking for a while until Len broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rin considered that for a bit before answering, "I didn't want you to be sad."

"You didn't think I'd be sad finding out like this?" He growled, trying to keep his voice down.

She smiled sadly as tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. "I thought you'd hate me after a while. And then, when you found out I'd died, you wouldn't care." She murmured.

Len stared at her in shock before pulling her towards him and hugging her tightly. "I can't hate you, Rin," he buried his face in her shoulder so she wouldn't see him cry, "it's impossible. And you're not going to die - you can't! I... I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Usually, Rin would have teased Len for crying, but when the salty teardrops began dampening her shoulder, all she could think to do was hug the boy just as tightly as he was hugging her and start crying with him.

* * *

"Hey Rin, I brought Leo with me again. He misses you just as much as I do... So, please come see us soon, okay?" The blond sighed and put down the bundle of yellow roses in front of the tombstone that bore the words, "Here lies Kagamine Rin." Reading over the inscription, the boy couldn't help but smile a bit; Rin's mother had looked as though she were going to kill him when Rin told her that that was what she wanted on her headstone.

Half as a joke to entertain the frail girl and half because he was totally serious, Len had come in the next day with a ring and asked Rin to marry him in front of her whole family. She had accepted tearfully and passed away a few days later with a smile on her face and the ring on her finger.

Len's phone suddenly beeped, reminding him that it was time for him to go to work. "Alright Rin, we've got to go. But we'll come visit again as soon as we can, okay? Until then." He took one of the roses out of the bouquet, kissed the sunny yellow petals, and replaced it. "I love you." He whispered before standing up and leaving the cemetery with Leo faithfully following him.

It had been a month since Rin had died, and though they tried their hardest, none of his friends could bring Len out of his depression. Only Leo could do that. Len didn't know what he'd do without the cat who's eyes were still the same beautiful sky blue that Rin's had been.

Unfortunately, he one day found out.

* * *

With a glass of chocolate milk in hand, Len jogged over to the door and opened it to see the face of the person who'd been knocking so persistently. "Hello," the man Len had never seen before greeted, "are you Len Kagamine?" The blond nodded as he took in the man's features. The stranger had short, neatly cut and styled dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, a kind smile, and a pair of thin framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Everything about him seemed to scream professional; especially the wrinkle-less dark suit he wore.

Len then turned his attentin to his other visitor. She was a little girl with short black hair pulled into pigtails by two bright yellow hair ties and wide golden-brown eyes. Even though all the elementary schools nearby had let their children out for the day, she still wore her red and white uniform.

The blond was so busy inspecting his unexpected guests that he had missed what the professional man had been telling him. "Huh?" The man's friendly smile faltered for a second as he was forced to repeat himself.

"My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama and this is my niece, Yuki Kaai; she lost her kitten sometime ago and I've been going crazy looking for him. We'd given up hope completely on ever seeing him again until recently."

"Okay..." Len wondered what any of that had to do with him. Then Yuki showed him a familiar paper that made everything click into place. It was one of the posters he'd made Rin put up in return for keeping Leo at his apartment. It was an orange sheet of construction paper that had a picture of Leo as a kitten stapled to it with Len's address and phone number written below. It seemed to Len like years had passed since the day he and Rin had first found the kiss-interrupting kitten in the park.

"I called the other day but you didn't pick up. Today was the first time we were able to drive over here to pick up the cat."

"Oh, well... I uh, I don't really know where he is right now." Len lied. But, as if he'd been waiting for his cue, the cat in question came to the door and rubbed up against Yuki's legs.

The girl gasped in delight. "Shiro!" She exclaimed as she scooped him up into her arms.

Kiyoteru smiled at the happy reunion and pulled out his wallet. He took out some money and handed it to Len. "Thank you very much for taking care of him." Yuki looked up from cuddling her cat and thanked him as well as they walked away.

Len was stunned. He couldn't believe it! First his beloved Rin was stolen from him and now Leo, too? It was too much for him. He slammed the money and the poster down on the kitchen counter, poured his untouched milk down the sink, and laid down, not sure what to do next.

* * *

Days passed by slowly for Len. All he'd done since Leo was taken was sit around in his small apartment, eat whatever his concerned friends brought him, and sleep.

Three weeks after Kiyoteru and Yuki had come by his house, the gray-eyed boy was lying on his couch, thinking about his future. Someone began knocking on the door, and since Miku and Kaito were the only ones who visited him anymore, he knew it had to be one of them or both of them. "Door's unlocked!" He shouted, too lazy to actually get up and open the door himself.

The first thing Miku did upon entering was throw a bag at the boy. It was a white paper bag that proudly bore the yellow double arches of the pig-tailed girl's favorite fast food chain. "You're going to get fat if you don't start getting outside and exercising." She pointed out to him. "God, it's filthy in here! Shouldn't it be spotless since you've decided to hide away from the rest of the world here?"

Len unwrapped his first cheeseburger before answering. "I can excercise in here if I really need to and I've never been a clean-freak like you, Miku."

"You don't have to be a clean-freak to be appalled by the amount of dust on this table." The blond looked up from his food to see the girl standing next to the coffee table that was occupied by a rather large stack of papers. Miku was examining her finger which, judging by the line of clean glass that was surrounded dirt and the disgusted look on her face, had been swiped across the surface and was just as dirty and disgusting as the rest of his more-than-humble abode. "Seriously Len, you're going to get sick if you keep sitting around in all this filth and stale air! And-" she sniffed at the air as if something had offended her sensitive nose, "when was the last time you bathed?"

"Uh... Last week, maybe." He responded.

"Ew." She said simply. "Look, Kaito went to all of your classes today to get all the work you've missed. You should thank him next time he drops by."

"Why'd he bother doing that? I'm not going back." He finished off the burger and started on his second.

Miku stared at him in shock. "Wh-why?" He shrugged and mumbled that he just didn't feel like going back. "Why?" She repeated. "Rin would want you to, you know!" Seeing that Len wasn't going to answer her, the green-eyed girl just shook her head in a mixture of disappointment, disgust, and a hint of rage before leaving, slamming the door shut behind her.

A few minutes after Miku left, Len began laughing hysterically. "H-how would she know? How would she know what Rin would want? They weren't all that close, so how the hell would Miku know anything about what Rin would want me to do?" He ate the rest of the cheeseburger quickly. "Everyone's pitying me, but I don't need their pity! Even Rin... She pitied me because my mom's dead and my dad was never around. And Leo, he pitied me because Rin died. Well look at me now, you two! You're both gone and I'm all alone! But I'm fine! I don't need either of you! I don't need you now and I never did!"

As if to emphasize this point, Len grabbed a picture that Meiko had taken of Len holding Leo in one arm while giving the camera an awkward peace sign as Rin clung to him, smiling happily at the camera. He stared at it scornfully for a second before throwing it at the wall as hard as he could.

The sound of breaking glass woke him up from his delirium and made him realize just how horrible it was for him to have done such a thing. "Oh no..." He whispered as he crouched down by the mess and lifted the photo from the remains of the picture frame. It was remarkably undamaged. Len pressed the picture against his chest and breathed a sigh of relief before setting it down and staring at it. He didn't realize that he was crying until he found himself wiping away his tears with the back of his arm. "Rin..." He sobbed before falling into a coughing fit.

When it was over, he crawled into bed, still crying, and let sleep take him away from his horrible reality.

* * *

**KFG24**: What? You want a happy ending like in the PV? Well I tried, but I just couldn't get it to come out how I wanted and I couldn't finish it. So I just deleted it 'cause it's been way too long since I last updated and I've been working on this chapter for too long - if I haven't been able to write the happy ending by now, obviously I just can't write it at all.

So yeah. I hope I'll get reviews, but I'm not holding my breath.


End file.
